


Past/Future Oneshots

by TheRebelHunter, TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Future/Past AU (aka my and Rebel's DC multiverse) [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Adoption, Brain Damage, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gossip, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Poor Ryan, Press and Tabloids, Tim is slowly turning into bruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelHunter/pseuds/TheRebelHunter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: A bunch of oneshots for the kids and stuff lol





	1. Ryan leaves Arkham

Caroline knew her pay-period was done when Red Robin and Superboy came crashing into the warehouse. It was safe to assume she was done for as well. Just one more thing was needed…

“Let me at least go home and see my son?” she asked, ready to beg if she had to as everyone was hauled away. “Please? I’ll completely comply afterwards I just want to make sure he’ll be okay.”

Tim glanced wearily at Connor, but turned to her and nodded. “Okay… But we’re coming with.”

Caroline sighed in relief. “Yeah, of course, thank you.”

Tim glanced at Connor again. Connor helplessly shrugged.

“Lead the way, um….”

“Caroline,” the blonde laughed. “And alright, I don’t live too far from here…”

-

“Ryan!” Caroline walked into their apartment with the two heroes.

“Yeah?” the 10 year old looked over from the kitchen counter, wearily watching the two strangers. “Ma, please tell me you didn’t somehow get into debt with some Gothamite…” He looked like a male, younger, Caroline. Pale skin, blond hair, though his eyes were dark brown and he had tons of freckles flecking his skin.

“Not this time.” Caroline laughed. “Listen… I got caught in a drug bust..”

“I’ll go pack,” Ryan sighed heavily and went to his room, which was really his and his mom’s room. Caroline turned to the two heroes once he was out of earshot.

“Find a good place for him? Please? When I was younger I swore I’d make something of myself, get out of the slums. I thought I hit my big break when Dr. Crane took interest in me…” Caroline’s voice got far away, dreamy. “We had Ryan together, but… Well… Five years ago, Jonathan cheated and left me for a bit of a younger woman…” She shook her head. “I’ve done my best for him, but I have years of drug addiction to get over, debts to settle… In Arkham, it’s sink or swim and I’m afraid for Ryan, afraid that, well…” she trailed off.

“How old is he?” Tim asked with a frown.

“10,” Caroline sighed. “This life… I’m afraid he’ll swim,” she laughed humorlessly. “It’s unfair to make him live a life like this, of having to deal with me and just surviving from day to day, no mother wants that for her child.”

Tim looked at Connor, frowning deeply. “We’ll protect him, I promise,” he said to Caroline.

“Thank you,” Caroline said happily. “His name is Ryan Berg, he’s 10, loves math and chemistry. A bit cynical, but we tend to be around here and to my knowledge no allergies.” she turned and hugged her son when he re-entered the room with a backpack and another small bag. “I have to go away for awhile, okay? These two are heroes, they’ll watch over you,” she murmured in Swedish.

“You're actually complying?” Ryan frowned but hugged back. “Who’ll I be staying with?”

“I don’t know sweetie,” Caroline admitted and he sighed and nodded.

“I’ll come find you,” he promised. Caroline just shook her head and smiled, standing and turning to the two heroes.

“Sorry, Swedish is our first language as well.”

Connor nodded and smiled. “It’s fine,” he said though he knew Tim would be translating it later to check what they’d said.

“So I’m going with them, then?” Ryan glanced at his mother, who nodded.

“Yes, I’m sorry sweetie.”

“Whatever.” Ryan looked over them wearily. What had heroes ever done for him anyway?

Tim walked over and offered his hand. “Hi Ryan. I’m Red Robin,” he said kindly.

“I know.” Ryan shook his hand though, keeping eye contact.

Tim nodded. “Are you both ready to go?” he asked.

“Yes, thank you again,” Caroline laughed. The mother and son followed them out.

-

“... I’m not gonna see her again, am I?” Ryan asked the heroes later, after his mom was dropped off to wherever they were sending her after a final hug. Ryan figured as much, with how she was complying, but it still stung.

“It’s possible,” Connor admitted. “But equally as possible that you will see her again.”

“Don’t sugarcoat it.” Ryan glared. “My mom said you’d watch over me, she’s leaving me.” He shook his head. “Just make sure wherever you drop me off isn’t a shit hole.”

Tim shifted. “Ryan… Your mother is leaving to get help for her addictions. So that she can be better for you. But she needs to go away to do that. And we promised to keep an eye on you until she’s healthy enough to come back to you. And we wouldn’t take you somewhere terrible,” he promised gently.

“Are you kidding me?” Ryan demanded. “You think I don’t know how she got her money? She’s just as bad as any of Bane’s lackies! She was a lab rat, not a desperate addict!” He glared. “She left me, she said she’d always be here and she’d watch over me after Da-Crane left! Instead, I had bills and debts I had to figure out how to pay for her because she didn’t get nearly enough money to even begin to pay either!”

“Ryan,” Connor started. “It’s fine to be upset…” The glare shut him up.

“Let’s just go,” Ryan growled, glaring towards where his mom disappeared off to.

Tim studiedly Ryan for a moment. “Let’s get you something to eat first,” he decided. Ryan nodded wearily, not one to pass up free food.

“Where would you like to go?” Tim asked.

“Don’t really care, just as long as there's food.” Ryan shrugged.

Tim nodded and looked at Connor. “Hood’s cafe?”

“Works.” Connor nodded.

“Hood’s cafe?” Ryan asked curiously, eyes wide.

Tim nodded and smiled, heading towards his brother’s cafe. Connor chuckled and wrapped an arm around him and Ryan followed close behind, eyes still wide.

-

“Hey-Oh hey there!” Jason laughed as his brother, Connor, and some blond kid entered. “Welcome to Hood’s Cafe!”

“Hey Hood,” Tim greeted. “Coffee and whatever the kid wants, please.”

“Wow…” Ryan’s gasped. “You’re really Red Hood? That’s so cool!” He beamed like the excited 10 year old he was. “And Um… I’m not picky, so…” He scanned the counter, calculating the price of the coffee with whatever he was going to get “Maybe that?” He pointed to what he wanted.

“You want anything else? A drink? Don’t stress about how much it costs,” Tim said quietly. Ryan hesitated, then shook his head.

“I’m fine,” Ryan ressured.

“If you’re sure…”

“So, the usual for you two?” Jason asked Tim and Connor.

“Of course.” Connor smiled, already planning on sneaking some food to Ryan.

Tim nodded. “Definitely. I need caffeine.”

“You always need caffeine,” Jason teased but smiled and rung them up.

Tim took a seat to wait, watching Ryan. Ryan hesitated and joined him when Connor sat down as well.

Jason brought their order over soon after.

“Thanks, Hood. How was your night?” Tim hummed.

“Busy,” Jason laughed. “How was yours?” He glanced at Ryan.

“Busy,” Connor hummed.

“Busy,” Tim agreed.

“I can tell. Who’s this?”

“I’m Ryan.” Ryan shrugged.

“Nice to meet ya, kid,” Jason hummed.

“You too, wow.” Ryan grinned like the little fanboy he is.

Jason grinned. “Oh, and Red? ‘Wing called past an hour or so ago. Said you should visit for dinner sometime,” he said, walking off.

“Wing? As in Nightwing?” Ryan tilted his head.

Connor nodded as they all started eating.

Tim nodded. “Yeah.”

“That's pretty cool.” Ryan admitted. “That you all know each other, I mean.”

“Yeah, we’re all pretty close. We’re kinda like brothers,” Tim said, grinning at an inside joke. Connor chuckled lowly.

“Must be nice…” Ryan trailed off and looked away as he finished his food. “So, uh, what's gonna happen to me, anyway?”

“Well… We have to take you to GCPD and explain what happened. After that, we’ll probably have to take you to a foster parent. We’ll make sure they’re good people, of course,” Tim sighed, sobering up quickly. Getting an idea, he looked to Connor. Connor looked back, already knowing what he's going to say.

“We do know two people who can take you in though.” Connor turned to address Ryan.

Tim nodded. “They’re good people. They’ve been wanting a child for a while as well.”

“Okay…” Ryan nodded hesitantly. “Who are they? You sure they want a 10 year old?” Tim nodded and smiled. “Okay…”

“Trust me, they'll love you,” Connor chuckled and smiled gently, passing him his plate. “Here, I’m full.”

Ryan eyed him. “Thanks,” he said as he quickly and hungrily ate it. Tim watched him, rubbing Connor’s knee subtly under the table.

After a few minutes, Tim got up from the table. “There’s something I have to go check on, Superboy lead him to where we’re thinking? Let him finish eating of course.”

Connor nodded and smiled. “Stay safe.”

“I will.” Tim nodded and raced out. Ryan watched him, frowning. Was he going to check on his mother? Ryan shrugged and continued eating.

Jason came over again just as Ryan finished, carrying three takeaway cups. “For the road,” he explained at Ryan’s confused look.

Connor smiled. “Thank you. Tell the others I said hello?”

“I will.” Jason grinned. “You know, we need to have a family dinner sometime.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Connor promised, getting to his feet. “Ready, Ryan?”

“Oh! Um sure?” Ryan stood up and took one of the takeaway cups at the two adult’s encouragement. With that, Connor led Ryan out of the café and to the large apartment he shared with Tim. Reaching the apartment, he knocked on the door.

Tim answered the door a minute later in loose sweatpants and a shirt that he’d stolen from Connor, towelling his hair dry. “Hi?”

“Hi, sorry for just stopping by but, well…” Connor took a breath as he tried his best to make this convincing. “We had a drug bust tonight at one of Bane’s warehouses, his mom was an addict and well… She asked us to find him a good place to live, at least for now.”

Tim nodded and gave Ryan a bright but tired smile. “Come on in. I’m Tim.”

“I’m Ryan.” Ryan nodded and readjusted his bag on his shoulder. “Uh… Sorry for just being dumped on you, I guess.”

“It’s perfectly fine,” Tim promised. “Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

“No, we just ate.” Ryan sipped his hot chocolate. “We went to Hood’s Cafe, it was good.”

“I’ll be leaving him in your hands, then.” Connor smiled and Ryan hesitated, before hugging the hero before the black-haired male left.

Tim smiled at Ryan. “Why don’t you put your stuff down and make yourself at home?”

“Okay?” Ryan put his stuff down on a nearby chair and looked around wearily. The penthouse apartment was huge, definitely bigger than his old one-bedroom home. It must’ve cost a fortune. “Thanks for taking me in.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Tim hummed. “I’m just going to go hang this towel up. I’ll be back in a moment. Feel free to explore.” Ryan nodded and wandered around, taking note of where everything was. Honestly, the small blond thought he would get lost in this penthouse apartment, there were so many more rooms than what he was used to. Tim rejoined him a few minutes later.

“My husband should be home soon, but it’s just us for now,” he explained.

“Husband? And okay.” Ryan nodded.

Tim nodded. “Yeah. That’s him there,” he hummed, pointing to a photo on the wall. “That’s my Connor.”

“He looks like Superboy,” Ryan observed, tilting his head.

“Hm?” Tim looked at him.

“Sorry…” Ryan mumbled. “He looks like Superboy.”

Tim looked back to the photo. “Hm, I never noticed that before,” he said. Ryan tilted his head at him, then shook it and nodded.

“Fair enough.” Ryan rubbed his hands together “Sorry, I tend to automatically speak Swedish.”

Tim smiled. “It’s fine. I have siblings who tend to do the same.”  Ryan nodded and continued to look at the pictures.

“You have a big family,” he decided after a few minutes.

Tim chuckled. “Just a bit…”

“Anyway.” Ryan shook his head. “Where’s my room? I might as well get unpacked.”

“Just this way,” Tim hummed, leading Ryan to a sparsely furnished bedroom that was clearly a guest bedroom after letting him go get his bag. “It’s very plain right now but you can personalise it as you please.”

“It’s fine.” Ryan shrugged and plopped his bag on the bed, opening it and taking out three different sized rubik's cube (only the biggest had all of the squares though all three looked well used) and muttered as he sorted through his two weeks worth of clothes.

Tim left him to it, smiling when he heard Connor come in. “He’s unpacking,” he said at a normal volume, knowing the other would hear him. Connor chuckled and went to seek out his husband, kissing him gently.

“How’s he settling?” he asked.

“He’s… Wary. Calculating everything. He’s been in a rough situation,” Tim sighed, leaning into Connor. “He won’t trust us or settle in fully right away. It’ll take time.”

“I figured.” Connor nodded and pulled him close. “This is a new situation for him, so I think it’s fine, like you said it’ll take time for him to adjust.” He tilted his head, listening for their new kid. “We’ll figure it out.” He relaxed when he heard the movement of a rubik’s cube and Ryan’s heartbeat.

“What’s he up to?” Tim asked curiously.

“Currently? Messing with a rubik's cube, pretty quick too.”

Tim nodded. “You’re warm…” he mumbled tiredly, leaning more into Connor.

Connor let out a deep chuckled and picked him up. “Bedtime for you, then I'm going to go introduce myself to Ryan.”

“He thinks you look like Superboy, just so you’re prepared,” Tim yawned. “And I’m okay.” Connor chuckled and brought him to their room, tucking him in and kissing his forehead before going to see Ryan.

Ryan looked up from his bed as the man from the picture Tim showed him walked in. “Hey.”

“Hi. Ryan, right?” Connor asked. Ryan nodded, looking Connor over.

“You’re Connor then?”

“I am,” Connor hummed with a nod. “Tim said to say goodnight. He’s exhausted so he’s gone to bed.”

“Okay…” Ryan shrugged and looked around. “So, uh, thanks for taking me in.”

Connor gave Ryan a smile. “It’s our pleasure. Just let either Tim or I know if we can get you anything.”

“I will.” Ryan nodded, not planning on really doing it. He didn't want to take advantage of them. After all, who knows what he might owe them in the future for it.

Connor nodded. “It’s very late, you should head to bed. I generally make breakfast about 8 or 8.30 in the morning because Tim leaves for work at 8.45. But don’t fret if you sleep in. I’ll be home all day tomorrow.”

“Alright.” Ryan nodded, stretching. “Night then…”

“Sleep well, Ryan. Tim’s and my bedroom is just down the hall. Feel free to come wake us if you need anything at all.” Ryan nodded and got ready for bed as Connor left.

-

The next morning, Ryan got up early, as usual, only to remember he might not have too anymore. Shrugging, he went to the kitchen to make breakfast and searched around for ingredients. Ryan didn’t find much he recognized, and he was a bit hesitant to make rice porridge, but seeing that’s all he had, he got right to work.

At 7.45, Connor came in the front door, panting and sweaty but looking pretty happy, only to then look surprised when he saw Ryan was already up. “Ryan! Good morning,” he greeted.

“Morning.” Ryan hummed, going to check on whatever he had on the stove, before nodding to himself. “Couple more minutes before breakfast will be ready, I made Risgrynsgröt. Usually it’s only eaten on Christmas Eve but eh, it’s the ingredients I had available.” Ryan shrugged.

“You didn’t have to make breakfast… But thank you. I’ll go see if I can’t wake Tim so that he can eat with us. And then shower.”

“Sure.” Ryan nodded and set the table. Several minutes later, the two adults joined him, with Tim looking like an actual zombie.

“Just got the cinnamon sugar warmed up, so just in time,” Ryan hummed and put out three bowls of the rice porridge. “Not generally an everyday breakfast, but I made what I could. It’s basically rice porridge,” he explained.

“It sounds great. And you really didn’t have to make us breakfast,” Connor chuckled, going to make a pot of coffee.

“I know.” Ryan shrugged. “But I was up and hungry, so I decided to make something.”

“Looks good,” Tim yawned as he sat down, looking totally out of it.

“Tim is not a morning person,” Connor told Ryan with a laugh. “It’s normally impossible to get him up this early without literally dragging him out of bed or jumping on the bed.”

“I figured.” Ryan shrugged as he began to eat. “Hopefully he gets some food into him though.”

Connor chuckled and put the pot of coffee in front of Tim before starting on a second. “He will. After at least two cups of coffee.” Ryan nodded again.

“Okay, cool,” Ryan yawned and cracked his neck as he dug in in ernest. He made this food, he could pig out if he wanted dammit. He was glad when Tim started eating after two cups of coffee, as predicted.

Connor sat down with another cup of coffee for himself and started eating.

“This is amazing, Ryan,” Tim said sleepily.

“It really is,” Connor praised as he ate. Ryan ducked his head.

“It’s nothing special.” Ryan smiled sheepishly.

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t taste amazing,” Tim pointed out.

“Eh… If you think that's good, you should see when I make an actual Swedish breakfast,” Ryan chuckled. “Though you didn’t have kaviar so…” He shrugged.

“What’s in a Swedish breakfast?” Connor asked curiously.

“Depends on what you make,” Ryan admitted. “However, Kaviar, or fish paste, is a staple in most of them.” He chuckled. “I make some mean hard boiled eggs. Swedish breakfast sandwiches, which are like an open sandwich deal, are also pretty good, again though, I’d need kaviar.” Ryan shrugged.

“I’ll grab it on my way home tonight,” Tim yawned. “Just make sure to text me a shopping list or I’ll forget.”

“You don’t have too…” Ryan smiled shyly.

“I will and it’s no trouble, Ryan.” Connor smiled.

“And this weekend, we can take you shopping to personalise your room,” Tim hummed, starting on his fourth cup of coffee.

“You don’t have to,” Ryan reassured, automatically calculating the possible money, though there were too many missing variables.

“It’s no problem, money really isn’t an issue here,” Connor did his best to reassure.

“And we want to do this. Even if you staying with us is only temporary, we want you to have whatever you’d like.”

“But why?” Ryan frowned in confusion. “Especially if I end up only staying here temporarily.” He just didn’t get it.

“Because we want to.” Tim shrugged. “Besides you’re under our care, and I for one think that since you are, we should take care of you and provide for you.”

“As Tim said, we want to. You’re still just a kid,” Connor hummed.

“I’m 10,” Ryan said, as if 10 was not still a kid and he wasn't a scrawny little thing as it was.

“Exactly. You’re just a kid,” Tim hummed. Ryan tilted his head in confusion. “I can call my siblings and see if any of the kids are interested in coming over if you’d like?”

“Uh… Sure?” Ryan blinked then shrugged.

Tim nodded and yawned. “‘Kay.” Connor chuckled and shook his head, cleaning up after everyone was done.

“I’ll call Dick, have him bring Helena over?” Connor suggested.

Tim nodded. “Sounds good. She’s one of the calmest of the kids too. Sometimes.”

“It’s whatever.” Ryan shrugged. He was used to Riley and her craziness, though he hadn’t seen much of her since Harley and Pamela decided to bring their daughters on their honeymoon.

“Little ‘Lena? Calm? She’s the second coming of her father,” Connor snorted. “I’ll call my brother. Spence is the same age as well.”

Ryan just let them make plans, content to go back to his new room to grab some clothes before going to shower. Hey, he’ll take advantage of the fact that their water wasn’t turned off because their landlord wasn’t cheap like his old one.

“Ryan?” Tim called through the door a while later.

“Hm?” Ryan looked up from his Rubik’s cube, freshly changed and hair blow dried and smoothed down.

Tim looked in, freshly showered and in an expensive suit. “I’m off to work. I’ll see you later, alright?”

“Alright.” Ryan glanced over and gave a small smile. “Knock ‘em dead, stocks have been good so today should be fine.” Hey, a boy with a brain for numbers and math had to entertain himself somehow.

Tim smiled. “Thanks. I’m just a call away if you need anything.”

“Alright” he waved as Tim left. Maybe half an hour later, Connor poked his head into the room.

“Helena and Spencer are here, I think you’ll like them.” He smiled. Ryan nodded and followed him out ot the living room, where a petite blond and a perky violet-haired girl were waiting.

“Hi.” Ryan waved awkwardly.

“Hi!” the girl with purple hair greeted cheerfully. “I’m Helena!”

“I’m Spencer.” the blonde waved and smiled.

“...Ryan.” he blinked. He looked at Helena. “You remind me of Riley.”

Helena tilted her head. “Who?”

“Friend of mine.” Ryan paused. “In Arkham. She’s amazing though, really cheerful.”

Helena nodded. “What’s it like there?”

“Not much different than here?” Ryan tilted his head “I mean it’s run by villains, for villains, but most of us are just trying to get by. I’m lucky, I met Riley and her new stepsister Aloysia.” He snorted. “I don’t really know how to explain Arkham except we elected Joker as our mayor each time because he just killed whoever won and took back over anyway.”

Helena’s eyes widened and she looked at Spencer. Spencer looked back, eyes equally as wide.

“Joker’s the…?” Spencer gaped at the fellow blond.

“Yeah? Well he was.” Ryan frowned in confusion.

“That’s terrible. He’s horrible…” Spencer whispered.

“Eh,” Ryan shrugged. “He mostly just left us alone to our own devices, though he did try to give Riley a rather… Interesting Scar over her eye, he failed but…” Ryan shrugged. “Hell, my mom got paid to get high off of venom so it’s whatever.”

The girls looked horrified. Ryan just felt confused. Why were they looking at him like that? They all just scraped by. Hell, Ryan sold drugs and stole to make money to pay off his mom’s debts and pay the bills. It was his normal.

Helena turned to Connor. “Can we take Ryry to the arcade? Daddy gave me some money so we could get food and go shopping as well…”

“Sure.” Connor nodded, wishing he could be surprised. He wasn't. He’d done plenty of patrols in Arkham to know what it was like.

“Um… What?” Ryan blinked in confusion.

“Don’t worry Ryry,” Helena hummed cheerfully.

“Ryry?” Ryan frowned in confusion.

“Yep,” she hummed, popping the ‘p’.

“What’s that mean?”

“It’s your nickname, silly! Like, my name is Helena but my nickname is ‘Lena and Spencer’s name is Spencer and her nickname is Spence.”

“Oh! Like when I call Quinzel her last name or Riles.” Ryan nodded

“Pretty much, yeah!” Helena hummed.

“Riles, at least.” Spencer nodded as Connor went to get his keys. “What sort of things do you like?” Spencer asked after Connor had left the room.

“Math? Chemistry is fun,” Ryan hummed.

Spencer smiled. “That’s cool.”

“Totally.” Helena beamed.

“I don’t mind math, but I prefer history,” Spencer hummed.

“I'm more of a mythology and gymnastics person,” Helena giggled. Ryan nodded as Connor came back.

“Ready to go, you three?” he asked.

“I am, uncle Kon,” Spencer said softly.

“Born.” Helena smiled. Ryan shrugged and nodded and the group left.

-

Once at the arcade, the girls immediately pulled him to play some games.

“They’re really fun, trust us,” they said together with a smile.

“And this one is really easy. You try to score as many points as you can in the allocated time on the board by throwing the balls into the holes,” Spencer explained.

“Basic physics then?” Ryan blinked, but gave it a try. Predictably, because he’s a scrawny nerd, he wasn’t the best at it. Ryan frowned. “I guess I just can't get the acceleration necessary…”

“That’s not your problem. Your hand-eye coordination is super off,” Helena giggled. “Here, let me help?”

“Okay?” Ryan picked up a ball and blinked at her. Help him with what? “How..?”

The next five minutes were spent with Helena helping Ryan learn how to throw better. Eventually, he managed to get a decent score.

“I guess I can see how this is fun.” Ryan nodded.

The girls smiled brightly.

“Come on! Let’s show you air hockey!” Spencer grinned and pulled him away. Despite himself, Ryan laughed and let her lead him away.

Connor kept an eye on the kids but let them do what they wanted mostly. Eventually, they all got bored and the girls decided to drag Ryan shopping.

“How are you managing?” Connor asked Ryan while the girls tried on some clothes.

“Honestly? It reminds me of hanging out with Riley and Aloysia.” Ryan laughed, smiling. “I’m doing fine, not used to going into stores like these and actually buying things, but eh.” He shrugged.

Connor nodded and smiled. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Ryan nodded as Spencer came out in an outfit she picked out.

“How do I look?” she smiled.

“You look beautiful, Spence,” Connor said.

“Agreed.” Ryan smiled gently. Spencer beamed and nodded, going back in.

“I know it’s still early, but this can be a permanent thing if you’d like it to be. Tim and I could adopt you. Just as an option. But it’s your choice, Ryan,” Connor told him gently. Ryan blinked up at him, surprised.

“... I know I won’t see my mom again,” he said after a while, looking off in the distance. “But… I also don’t know why you guys would want to keep some rando from Arkham.”

“Because you’re a good kid and you deserve a chance to show that. Tim and I have always wanted kids but, since we’re both men, that’s a bit hard. Either way, it’s your choice. You can take as long as you want to decide.” Ryan nodded.

“I’ll… Think about it,” he said after a couple minutes.

The two girls came back as Connor nodded and smiled.

“Ready guys? Maybe we should find Ryry some clothes too,” Spencer suggested.

“Oh my god, yes!” Helena giggled. Ryan looked afraid, very afraid. If these two were anything like Riley…

“Don’t worry, painless, we swear.” Helena grinned.

“Girls, just… Take it easy on him,” Connor sighed. They nodded and dragged Ryan away. Connor followed them, carrying their bags. Eventually the girls got him a ton more clothes that Ryan was honestly worried about the price of, but the girls waved off his concerns.

“Don’t worry about it, Ryry,” Helena reassured.

Spencer nodded. “They’re gifts.”

“Okay…?” Ryan blinked, wondering what kind of favor Gothamites would think up.

“Tell us more about you?” Helena asked curiously.

“Uh… Well, my name is Ryan Berg, my first language is Swedish?” Ryan blinked.

“We totally have to go to Ikea later,” Helena laughed.

“Um…” Ryan blinked. He didn’t even know how to respond to that. “You do realize I'm american right?”

“But you can still pronounce the names and I wanna know how to actually pronounce them.”

“But we don’t need to actually go to Ikea, they have a website, here.” Ryan pulled out his (totally stolen) phone and showed her, his phone’s language being set to Swedish.

“We need to get you new furniture and stuff though. So you can make your room more you,” Helena hummed.

“My furniture is fine.” Ryan defended, but he knew it was a losing battle.

“I have a secret for dealing with women,” Connor chuckled. “Just say yes.”

“And this is why you have a husband,” Ryan teased with a grin. “And why I don’t deal with women unless it’s Riley and her sister, but Aloysia cheats.”

Connor laughed and ruffled Ryan’s hair. The girls gave them a questioning look. Ryan waved them off.

“Fine we can go to Ikea,” Ryan huffed.

Helena cheered.

Ryan rose a brow at her. “You have to assemble it on your own though.”

“It’s your stuff, though!”

“You’re the one who decided to take a swedish guy to Ikea.” Ryan hummed. “Can’t make it easy for ya.”

Helena pouted. Conor laughed. “ **Can I use my magic?”** Helena asked Connor in Latin. Ryan blinked in confusion.

**“Not yet, Ryan doesn’t know,”** Connor replied.

Helena pouted more.

“Do I want to know?” Ryan asked.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” Helena said, moving to walk along a narrow railing.

“Okay?” Ryan blinked. Connor chuckled and ruffled his hair again.

“Come on, let’s go then!” Spencer exclaimed. “Then we can go and maybe get posters or something as well.”

“I want to go to Hot Topic at some point today as well,” Helena hummed. “I promised Pan I’d get her a hair bow like mine.”

“Cute!” Spencer laughed. “I gotta get my sis this band shirt and skirt she was eyeing a couple days ago.”

“It’s Clar’s birthday soon, isn’t it?” Helena asked.

“Two weeks.” Spencer nodded, adjusting her fake glasses. “She’s impossible to shop for…”

“I just ask Quinny. She’s closer to Clar,” Helena giggled.

“She’s my sister though,” Spencer pointed out.

“Quinn is also only a year older than her.”

“She’s my sister. I live with her.” Spencer deadpanned. Ryan snickered and smiled.

-

Later, at home and after the girls left and he was unpacking everything, Ryan swallowed. “You know how you talked about adopting me…? Were you serious about that?” he asked Connor curiously.

“I was,” Connor hummed, smiling.

“I… Would be okay with it,” he admitted. “More than.”

Connor nodded. “Alright. If you’re sure this is what you want, I’ll ask Tim to sort out the paperwork.”

Ryan nodded as he placed stuff on his two new shelves and his clothes in his closet and dresser. “It is. I’ve never really had a stable home, even back when Crane was around. He was off in his labs or terrorizing Gotham most of the time anyway, so when he left it was no love lost… On my part, anyway. Then mom started getting fucked up for money and, well, I did what was needed.” Ryan shrugged.

Connor frowned a little and gently drew Ryan into a hug. “I’m sorry. You never should have experienced something like that…” Ryan tensed at first, but hugged back.

“It’s fine, I met Riley and Aloysia and things became easier after that,” Ryan chuckled and relaxed into the hug. The hug did feel familiar though…

“Still…” Connor sighed. Ryan chuckled and hummed eventually breaking the hug.

“Besides, Arkham ain’t all bad. It has my two best friends.”

Connor nodded. “That is true.”

“Beside, Nightshade is the best hero,” Ryan hummed and grinned.

“Nope. That’s definitely Red Robin,” Connor chuckled.

“He’s pretty cool, but plant powers.”

“Eh, I still prefer Red Robin.” Ryan tilted his head.

“I would have thought you’d prefer Superboy, since, you know, you are him.”

Connor froze for all of a split second before looking at Ryan. “You think so?” he asked casually.

“Your hugs are the same, and you only change your shirt.” Ryan rose a brow.

Connor sighed. “Yet you’re still the only one who’s worked it out.”

“So I am right.” Ryan grinned. “I’m guessing since you prefer Red Robin, Tim is Red Robin?”

“You can’t tell anyone.”

“Obviously,” Ryan snorted. “I've kept Nightshade’s identity a secret this long after all.” well, everyone in Arkham has but for Ryan it's because Aloysia was his best friend and for everyone else they were really terrified of that family.

Connor nodded, moving to sit on Ryan’s bed. “Then yes, Tim is Red Robin. I’m Superboy.”

“Cool.” Ryan sat next to him. “So I guess you can hear me whenever?”

“I’ve gotten good at tuning everything out,” Connor chuckled. Ryan nodded, head tilted.

“So, when he joked they were practically brothers…?”

Connor nodded. “They are actually brothers.”

“Is the entirety of the Wayne family vigilantes?” he asked.

“Not all of it. Selina is Catwoman,” Connor chuckled.

“I already knew that,” Ryan snorted “I am best friends with the other two Sirens’ kids.”

Connor chuckled. Ryan smiled.

“I meant it though, I’d like for you guys to adopt me, villains didn’t exactly work out for me after all.”

“In that case, welcome to the family, son. It’s a mess and it’s insane, but it’s good.”

“I’m happy to be a part of it.” Ryan smiled gently.

Connor rubbed Ryan’s shoulder gently.

-

By the time Tim came home, Ryan was teaching Connor how to make Swedish pancakes for dinner.

“I’m home,” Tim called, moving into the apartment with several bags in hand.

“Hey sweetie.” Connor went over and took the bags, kissing his cheek.

“Hey Tim.” Ryan waved. “Dinner’s almost ready.”

“It smells great guys,” Tim hummed, leaning up to kiss Connor gently. “Hi babe.” Connor grinned and kissed him properly.

“I’ll take these to the kitchen, we’re having Swedish pancakes.”

Tim leaned into Connor. “I bought all the stuff you asked for,” he told Ryan. “And I got everything sorted out to adopt you today. We just need a few more signatures and it’s done.”

“Already?” Ryan looked over, surprised though not unhappy.

Tim grinned. “I’m a Wayne and a Drake. With a little cash in the right places, I can get anything fast tracked.”

“Still, I know people who are still waiting to adopt, just took me by surprise.” Ryan shrugged as he went to set the table.

Tim looked up at Connor. “I need to go get a signature from Ryan’s mother tonight. That’ll basically bypass most of the adoption process,” he murmured. “How was your day?”

“It was fun, the girls took Ryan to an arcade and shopping, got a couple Ikea shelves. Ryan judged us for our horrible pronunciation,” Connor laughed.

Tim laughed. “Sounds like you guys had a good day. I’m sorry I missed it.”

“It’s fine, RR.” Ryan grinned as he served the pancakes “Eat up!”

Tim looked at Connor. “He knows?”

“He figured it out.” Connor nodded.

Tim nodded slowly. “Well, we would have had to tell him eventually, I guess,” he sighed, moving over to the table. “This looks great, Ryan.”

“True.” Connor sat at the table.

“Thanks.” Ryan beamed.

“Did you have a good day?” Tim asked Ryan.

“It was a lot of fun.” Ryan nodded.

“That’s good. I’m glad you had fun.” Ryan nodded and smiled, digging into his food.

Tim dug in as well, humming. “Oh, wow. These are great!”

“Thanks.” Ryan smiled. “I never got why other kids said they had pancakes for breakfast, to be honest.”

“Well, you’re in luck. Pancakes are one of the things Kon cooks for breakfast a lot,” Tim chuckled. “They’re sweet and fluffy and just awesome.”

“For us Swedes they're usually eaten for lunch,” Ryan laughed and grinned. “Explaines why he caught on quickly when he was helping make them.”

“Kon is definitely the chef around here. I can manage pasta and mince, and some other basic stuff, but yeah…” Tim laughed.

“I'm only good at Swedish dishes, I can burn water otherwise,” Ryan chuckled.

“If it makes you feel better, my eldest brother is much the same. If it’s not a Romani dish his mother taught him, or cereal, he’s useless in the kitchen.”

“Don't even get me started on your Father,” Connor mused. “That man is banned from any and all kitchens.”

“Ah, good ol’ B,” Tim snickered. Ryan tilted his head but smiled, amused.

“You'll find our family is huge,” Connor addressed Ryan.

“You’ll get the hang of everyone soon enough though,” Tim promised.

“Helena and Spencer are your cousins actually.” Connor chuckled “Spencer through me and ‘Lena through Tim.”

“Yeah?” Ryan blinked, remembering the girls.

Tim nodded. “Helena is my brother’s daughter, the one who’s useless in a kitchen, and Spence is Kon’s brother’s daughter. Kon only has one sibling so his side of the family is pretty easy. But for me… I have three brothers and two sisters.”

“Alright…” Ryan nodded slowly.

“Trust me, we've all given up on keeping track,” Connor snickered.

“B had a minor addiction to adopting strays…”

“Minor huh?” Ryan rose a brow.

“Damian got it too, only he’s obsessed with adopting animals.”

“He counts them as his kids,” Connor pointed out.

“Which is really weird…” Tim muttered.

“You've clearly never heard Aunt Pam or Aloysia talk to plants,” Ryan snorted.

“I’ve heard Pamela talk to plants,” Tim hummed.

“That's the true definition of weird.”

“Just wait until you meet Damian.” Ryan nodded.

“That'll be interesting,” Connor chuckled.

Tim nodded and finished eating, leaning back in his seat. “Dick invited us to have dinner with him, Raven and the girls soon anyway, so we can start there?”

“Works.” Ryan nodded. Connor smiled and nodded his own agreement.

Tim nodded and smiled.

-

A few days later, Ryan smoothed his hair back and took a deep breath. He knew he was just meeting family, deep down, but these guys were Gotham, and by extension Arkham, royalty.

“You okay?” Tim asked.

“Yeah, just nervous,” Ryan admitted.

Tim nodded. “It’ll be okay. I promise.”

“They're basically royalty,” Ryan pointed out. “I'm a kid from the only place worse than Blüdhaven.”

“They’re just people, sort of. They’re just family,” Tim soothed. “And remember, you’ve already met Helena.”

“True..” Ryan nodded, relaxing slightly.

Tim ruffled his hair and smiled. “Shall we, then?”

“Sure.” Ryan hummed, re-smoothing his hair back and followed Tim out to the car.

“It’ll be nice to see the girls again. Pan must be getting so big now,” Tim hummed.

“Pan?” Ryan asked, though he vaguely remembered Helena mentioning her.

“Pandora is Dick’s youngest,” Tim explained. “Everyone calls her Pan for short.”

“Ah okay.” Ryan nodded. So it was another nickname thing.

“She’s two now, and very cute.” Ryan nodded, taking in all the information he could. “Do you have any more questions?” Tim asked with a smile.

“Who else is there?” Ryan asked curiously. “And is there anything I shouldn’t say or mention?” Good with people, Ryan wasn’t.

“There’s Dick and his wife, Raven. Their eldest daughter, Quinnara, is 13. She hates her name though, so she goes by Quinn. There’s Helena, who you’ve met, and then there’s little Pan. Otherwise, just be polite and you’ll be fine.”

“Okay…” Ryan nodded.

“They’ll love you son, trust me.” Connor smiled gently.

“They will,” Tim agreed. Ryan nodded, though he was still quite a bit nervous on the ride there.

When they got there, Helena ran out to greet them.

“Hey.” Ryan smiled and laughed as she hugged him.

“Hey Ryry!” Helena said happily, hugging him.

“Hey ‘Lena.” Tim ruffled her hair gently with a smile.

“Hi uncle Tim, hi uncle Kon!” Helena greeted. “Come in, come in! Daddy made dinner!”

“Did he now?” Connor asked as the hyper girl led them all inside.

Helena nodded, dragging Ryan inside by his hand.

“Hey,” Quinn hummed when they entered, sitting on the sofa on her phone.

“Hey Quinny.” Tim went over and hugged her.

Quinn hugged him back. “How are you, uncle Tim?”

“I’m good, I have gained plus 1 son.” Tim grinned. Ryan chuckled.

“Nerd,” he teased.

Quinn rolled her eyes. “Dad, mum! Uncle Tim and Uncle Kon are here!” she called.

Raven walked into the living room and smiled. “Hello boys.”

“Hey Rae.” Connor hugged her. “This is Ryan.”

Raven hugged him back before smiling at Ryan. “Hello Ryan. I’m Raven,” she greeted, giving the boy a gentle hug. Ryan flinched at first, then hugged back.

“Nice to meetcha.”

“Make yourself at home. Can I get you anything?” Raven asked.

“No, I’m fine,” Ryan reassured with a small smile.

Raven nodded and looked to her daughter. “Quinn, off your phone. Go help your father.”

Quinn nodded and got up. “Mkay, mum.”

“Hello Rae.” Tim smiled.

“Hello Tim,” Raven greeted. “Can I get you or Kon a drink?”

“I’m fine, Kon?” Tim turned to his husband.

“A beer, if you wouldn’t mind?” Connor asked.

Raven nodded and left to get Connor a beer. Ryan sighed in relief when she left.

“Think they like me?”

“Yep!” Helena hummed. Ryan jumped.

“I… Forgot you were here,” Ryan chuckled.

Helena giggled.

“Trust me, they do,” Connor reassured.

“Come with me, I’ll show you around,” Helena hummed. Ryan nodded and followed her. Tim smiled at them. Helena happily showed him around the house, with Pandora following them after a few minutes.

“Oh hey, you must be Pan.” Ryan knelt down when he noticed her. “I’m Ryan.”

“Hi!” the 2-year-old giggled.

“I love your eyes.” He smiled. “I’m your new cousin.”

“Cool!” she said, clinging to Helena’s legs. Helena giggled and picked her up.

“He’s Uncle Tim and Uncle Kon’s kid,” she explained to her sister. Pandora nodded.

“Yep.” Ryan ran a hand through his hair. “It’s a bit odd, but I think I like this quirky family,” he chuckled.

“Oh, it gets weirder,” Helena promised.

“How?” Ryan rose a brow.

Helena grinned. “You’ll see.”

“Is it the superhero thing? I already know.”

“It’s along the lines of the superhero thing,” Helena hummed. Ryan rose a questioning brow. Helena put Pandora down and used her abilities to turn the lights off then back on.

“Whoa…” Ryan’s eyes widened. “Cool…”

“I’m still learning, but my mum is teaching me more every day. She’s amazing.”

“That’s really cool, Aloysia can talk to and control plants, like her mom.” Ryan nodded.

“Her mum is Poison Ivy, right?”

“Yep, Pamela Isley.”

Helena nodded. “Cool.”

“Yeah they’re both pretty cool.” Ryan nodded. “Their pheromones are a b-are hard to deal with.”

Helena nodded.

“Anyway,” Ryan ran a hand through his hair gently. “Riley is crazy, but she’s my best friend and Aloysia’s new step-sister.”

“Daddy said aunt Harley married Ivy,” Helena mused.

“They did, they took the kids with them on their honeymoon.” Ryan nodded with a smile.

“Fun.”

“Kids! Dinner!” Dick called from the kitchen. Ryan smiled and the three went off to the kitchen.

“Hi. Ryan, right?” Dick greeted cheerfully.

“Yeah, nice to meet you.” Ryan nodded.

Dick smiled. “Nice to meet you too. How are you enjoying being part of the family?”

“I’m really enjoying it a lot,” Ryan hummed.

“That’s really good to hear,” Dick hummed.

“You’re Dick right?” Ryan asked curiously.

Dick nodded. “I am.”

“Nice to meet you.” Ryan looked him over. “Nightwing, I’m guessing?”

Dick chuckled. “Clever kid. I am Nightwing, yes.”

“Process of elimination,” Ryan chuckled.

Dick nodded. “I hope you enjoy dinner.”

“Thank you.” Ryan nodded and sat down next to Tim.

The group soon started eating, talking flowing amongst them easily. Ryan relaxed more throughout the meal, able to follow the conversation relatively easily.

“Are you excited to start school soon?” Raven asked Ryan.

“Gotham Academy is certainly going to be different than my old school, but yeah.” Ryan nodded.

“I wonder what the academy is like now,” Dick mused.

“Probably LEAGUES better than when we went,” Tim chuckled.

“Oh, lord… I graduated so long ago now… I feel so old…” Dick muttered.

“Right?” Tim snorted. “Now I have a kid going there.”

Dick nodded and chuckled. Ryan tilted his head, then shook it, muttering to himself in Swedish.

“Cassie will keep an eye on him though,” Quinn spoke up.

“Niki too,” Helena hummed. Quinn nodded.

“God help us if he and Cassie get along, you know she’ll corrupt him,” Tim sighed.

“Aren’t you afraid it would be the other way around?” Ryan rose a brow.

Dick looked at Ryan for a long moment. “No. It’s definitely Cassie that we have to worry about corrupting you.”

“I’m from Arkham,” Ryan pointed out.

“Cassie skips school, and class, regularly.” Connor explained.

“And?” Ryan tilted his head. “Only reason I or anyone else went to class is because it was easier to conduct business in a place you know they’re gonna be and ain't nobody's gonna bother you about it.”

Dick frowned deeply at that.

“I liked school, but there was a reason our classes were called things like money loitering instead of Economics.” He shrugged.

“That’s not good…”

Ryan tilted his head and shrugged.

“That’s…” Helena trailed off.

“Arkhan is run by villians for villains, the rest of us? We do what we can,” Ryan hummed.

“You don’t have to anymore,” Tim promised. Ryan smiled at him shyly.

“Yeah?” Ryan asked.

Tim nodded. “Yeah.” Ryan blinked. That… Was foreign to him. He was used to doing what he had to do, and he was damn good at what he did.  He sold test notes, did homework for money, stole, and even sold drugs at one point to keep his mom from having to work out that particular debt out on her own. He wasn’t used to not having to worry about money or bills or who his mom got into debt with at any time.

“Ryry told me he really likes math,” Helena spoke up, changing the subject.

“It just clicks in my brain.” Ryan shrugged. “Math has a solution.”

“Really? That’s awesome! I was a mathlete when I was your age,” Dick said cheerfully.

“Really?” Ryan perked up at that.

“He was a maths prodigy,” Raven said with a proud smile.

Dick grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. “I wasn’t that good…”

“Weren’t you like the state or regional champ or something?” Tim rose a playful brow.

“... Or something,” Dick admitted. “I just always had a head for numbers. Even at the circus.”

“Same.” Ryan nodded. “Even before I paid the bills.”

Dick looked at Tim at that. Tim glanced back and mouthed ‘I’ll explain later.’

“Anyway,” Ryan said, changing the subject. “I am excited, getting a scholarship to GA was like, a dream of mine.”

“Cassie and Niki say it’s pretty good,” Quinn hummed. “They’re Uncle Jason’s kids. Red Hood.”

“Yeah, I’ve met him.” Ryan grinned. “He’s super cool.”

“His cooking is next level amazing too,” Helena giggled.

“There’s a reason we have dinner at his place at least once a week,” Dick snorted.

“Same.” Connor chuckled.

“And if you guys end up going to Damian’s, don’t eat anything he cooks,” Dick told Ryan.

“Uhh… Okay?” Ryan blinked.

“He’s gotten better since Melanie’s been on bed rest, though,” Raven mused.

“True,” Tim chuckled.

“She’s due any day now, isn’t she?” Connor asked.

Raven nodded. “Tuesday is the estimate but he could decide to come sooner or later.”

“A third in that family is gonna be a handful,” Dick laughed.

“The twins are excited, at least,” Raven pointed out.

“Oh yeah, they are way too excited about their new sibling,” Helena giggled.

“It’s cute,” Quinn hummed.

“Agreed.” Helena nodded.

“What is she having?” Ryan asked curiously.

“A boy, but they don’t know that yet,” Raven said.

“Uh… Okay?” Ryan tilted his head in confusion.

Raven smiled, a mysterious glint in her eyes. “I can just tell.”

“Okay…?” Ryan shook his head and Helena giggled.

“Tell us more about yourself, Ry,” Dick spoke up.

“Well… What do you want to know?” Ryan asked cautiously.

“Anything that you’d like to share, really,” Dick hummed.

“Well… Swedish is my first language?” Ryan tilted his head. “And I think I told you I'm good at math.” working to make sure he had a home and food most of his life didn't make room for hobbies and other things kids usually got interested in. “I guess I really like Rubik’s cubes?”

“Do you know any other languages aside from English and Swedish?” Helena asked curiously.

“Nope.” Ryan shook his head.

“You want to learn?” Quinn asked.

“I mean, why not?” Ryan tilted his head.

Quinn nodded. “Latin, Romani, Spanish or Arabic? Mind, I’m not fluent in Arabic yet.”

Ryan blinked in surprise. “You know that many languages?”

Quinn nodded. “Mum’s first language is Latin, dad’s is Romani. Uncle Jay speaks Spanish as his first language and uncle Damian speaks Arabic as his first language. I’m still trying to convince uncle Kon to teach me Kryptonese though…”

“Kryptonese huh?” Ryan chuckled and smiled. Connor nodded.

“Maybe one day, Quinn,” Connor hummed.

Quinn huffed. “I’ll ask uncle Jon then.”

“You can learn with Ryan.” Tim suggested, noticing the hidden interest on his son’s face. Quinn beamed.

“Yeah, makes sense.” Connor hummed and nodded. Ryan smiled.

“I can teach you Swedish as well,” Ryan offered Quinn.

Quinn smiled warmly at him. “Thank you.”

“Yeah well…” Ryan scratched the back of his neck and smiled.

“I’ll teach you Romani in return,” Quinn said.

“Sounds good.” Ryan nodded.

Quinn nodded. “Perfect.” Dinner ran much more smoothly after that.

After dinner, the kids went off to chat and get to know each other.

“So this is my room.” Quinn hummed as she led Helena and Ryan inside.

“Nice.” Ryan looked around, marveling at just the clutter that was her room.

“Sorry about the mess,” Quinn added, kicking at a pair of shoes on the floor.

“Cleaner than most of Arkham,” Ryan joked and plopped down on her bed. “So, anyway I’ve been bombarded with questions. That’s been weird.”

“Yeah?” Helena tilted her head curiously. Ryan nodded and stretched.

“You’re our cousin now. We’ve got to get to know you somehow,” Quinn pointed out. “You can ask us questions as well, if you’d like.”

“Fair…” Ryan frowned in thought. “Alright, tell me about yourselves then.” Ryan looked at them. “Anything you’re willing to share.” He smiled.

“Well,” Quinn hummed. “You haven’t met aunt Kori yet, but she’s actually my biological mother. She’s Cassie’s too, so that makes her my half sister and she’s always been my best friend. I like learning, especially learning languages and cultures. I hate school though. Um… What else… As you can see, I have rather eclectic tastes in clothing style, music, and interior design.”

Ryan nodded, marveling at her interests. “Wow… That’s cool.”

Quinn smiled.

Helena shifted and leaned against her sister.  “As for me, mum is my biological mum. I’ve always been close with Kai and Rosa since we’re closer in age and we spent a lot of time together as kids. I got mum’s powers and I’m still not great at controlling them, and I’m not very strong yet, but mum is teaching me. I already told you that I do gymnastics, but I also do yoga and I meditate to help with my control over my powers.”

“Yeah?” Ryan tilted his head. “I guess I like some normal things, parkour, thievery, street fights were fun.”

The two girls looked at each other before looking back to Ryan. “Thievery isn’t exactly… Normal. Or legal,” Quinn said slowly.

“Legality is a technicality,” Ryan said automatically.

“Not anywhere outside of Arkham.”

Ryan tilted his head “Huh.” He shook his head. “Weird…” Then again, he was literally from a glorified prison, so he wasn’t one to talk about what was normal or legal. “It was a game for us kids, see who can steal the most valuable thing and resell it to the sucker we stole it from, or upsell it to someone else,” Ryan hummed. “I was more into the streets fights an-” he cut himself off due to the loons on the girls’ faces.

“It must have been horrible… Living like that…” Helena mumbled.

“Horrible?” Ryan blinked in confusion. “I mean having a druggy mom sucked, but I don’t see how it’s horrible?”

The girls explained it to him.

“Oh… Huh.” Ryan shrugged. “I mean it never seemed that bad, that’s just how Arkham is. That reminds me, I gotta ask Connor and Tim if I can meet Riley at the airport when they come back next week…”

“They’ll have no issue with it, I don’t think,” Quinn hummed.

“Yeah?” Ryan asked hesitantly. Quinn nodded. Ryan smiled and relaxed.

-

Ryan fidgeted half in nervousness and half excitement as he watched the sea of people exit the plane.

“Excited?” Tim teased the young male gently.

“It’ll be the first time I’ve seen her since Joker got killed by her mother,” Ryan explained excitedly.

Tim nodded and smiled, taking a sip of coffee. “Ah.”

“Berg!” Ryan laughed as the nine-year-old girl suddenly tackle hugged him out of nowhere.

“Hey Riles,” Ryan laughed and hugged her back. “Leave your family in the dust?”

“Of course! They’re moving sooooo slowly!” she giggled. “You gained weight!”

“I've been eating more regularly,” Ryan huffed and ruffled her hair. “Nice eyepatch.” He turned to his family, Connor having dragged along his brother and his family as well. “This is Riley Quinzel, my best friend and partner in technical crime.” He smiled at her again as Aloysia and her parents caught up.

“Riles, I know you're excited to see Ryan, but damn.” Aloysia huffed out a laugh.

Riley poked her tongue out at her sister, before looking at Ryan’s new family. “Where’s your ma?” she asked curiously, studying Tim. Ryan’s jaw clenched.

“Drug bust, I'll explain later,” he promised. “These are my adoptive fathers, Tim and Connor Kent-Drake.”

“Hey Timmy,” Harley greeted with a grin. “Long time, kiddo!”

Tim smiled. “Hello Harley. It’s good to see you again. Staying out of trouble, I hope?”

“Mostly, had to get my hands a bit dirty,” Harley hummed and Riley fighted with her eyepatch.

“Joker deserved it,” Ryan reassured as Riley hugged him close.

Tim nodded. “Fair enough.”

“Anyway, introductions for the rest of the class Ry?” Aloysia hummed and looked over the group. “I'm Aloysia Isley, I'm also part plant like my Plant Mom.”

“Right! I introduced Connor and Tim, this is Jon, M’gann, Clarice, and Spencer.” Ryan pointed everyone out.

“Hey.” Clarice waved, running a hand through her hair. Aloysia looked her over and Ryan grinned at Riley.

“Anyway, Quinzel how was your time away from Arkham?” he asked.

“It was so fun!” Riley hummed happily. “I got sooooo many pictures to show you! And I got a new pet!”

“Oh?” Ryan chuckled and ruffled her hair. He wasn't this physically affectionate normally, Riley just brought the touch-starved part of him out. Riley nodded happily. “That's awesome, just make sure it gets along with your mom's hyenas and stays away from the carnivorous plants.”

“Must be nice having your girlfriend back in town,” Spencer chuckled. There was a pause, then both burst out laughing.

“Oh, sweetie… We both have the wrong kit for each other,” Riley giggled. “Ryry likes boys. I like girls.”

“Yep,” Ryan snickered. “Aloy likes girls as well.”

“Us gays have a radar for each other, or a gravitational pull,” Aloysia joked.

Clarice laughed. “Yeah?”

“Def, sadly they'll have to find another, I don't live in Arkham anymore.” Ryan hummed.

“You don't?” Riley pouted.

“Not since we adopted him, no,” Kon said.

“Damn,” Riley huffed. “That's one less ro- um, one less member of my gang,” she corrected at Ryan’s look.

“You can always visit, if you’d like,” Tim told Riley with a smile.

“That'd be awesome!” Riley beamed and Ryan ruffled her hair again.

“Aloy too?” Ryan asked curiously.

Tim nodded. “Of course. Both your friends are welcome to visit.”

“Great! Thank you.”  Ryan nodded and laughed as Riley hugged Tim. Aloysia rolled her eyes good naturedly at her sister's antics. Tim patted Riley’s back gently. Riley eventually let go and smiled.

“Anyway, let's get out of here. Airports are so… Industrial.” Aloysia pulled a face.

Pamela nodded and smiled at her daughter. “Let’s go.” the group all left, Ryan chatting excitedly with his best (and only before now) friends.

-

“I still can't believe they haven't realized I'm Nightshade.” Aloysia said a couple nights later as Ryan did his best to patch her up.

“It's only a matter of time, that or they're being polite about it.” Ryan shrugged.

“Hm. What’s it like, living here in a big fancy apartment in Gotham?” Aloysia asked.

“Weird, I'm not sharing a room anymore. I have all this stuff I don't even know what to do with.” Ryan finished bandaging her up. “We have a gala we're going to this weekend. Did you know getting a suit tailored is a thing? Who does that?”

Aloysia laughed. “You’re a fancy rich boy now. Getting stuff tailored to fit is a big thing now. You gotta look good at all times.”

“Weird.” Ryan pulled a face. “Rich people are so weird, but I have heroes for parents and family so that's cool I guess? How do you smooze people? I'm gay, what if a chick tries to flirt with me?” he asked. “I have Scarecrow's DNA. He’s like, the least charming Rouge.”

“You’ll be fine. You’ve got good instincts, Ryan. All else fails, just stand there, smile and look pretty.”

“Well, I am good at looking pretty,” Ryan teased. “It's times like these I wish I had your pheromone powers.”

“Nah. You don’t, trust me,” Aloysia laughed.

“Fair, tried them on a certain blonde haired girl yet?” Ryan smirked as he packed up the first aid kit.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Aloysia said, stretching out lazily.

“Right and I don't think the Indian boy in my math class this year is the cutest guy I've ever seen,” Ryan snorted. “Clarice, Aloy.”

“She’s cute but she’s from Metropolis.”

“And?” Ryan rose a brow. “She’s your type, rebellious but not like, I’m so edgy, like, metalhead/punk rebellious.”

“She’s also from Metropolis.”

“And you’re from Arkham.” Ryan pointed out.

“Which is basically Gotham when it comes to the war against Metropolis.”

“End the war then.” Ryan shrugged. “She’s here more than Metropolis anyway since all her friends live here. Besides I can see you two being a really cute, cuddly kind of couple.”

Aloysia looked at Ryan. “Do you even know me?”

“... Okay, yeah, I don't know why I said that,” Ryan admitted “Fine, but I’m just saying, if I were straight, I’d tap that.”

“But you’re not.”

“No, which means less competition for you,” Ryan pointed out and stretched. “Look past Metropolis. If she didn’t live there, would you date her? Or at the very least sleep with her?”

“I… Probably. Yes.”

“Then look past Metropolis, look past whatever barriers you're constructing in your mind, go for it,” Ryan huffed. “Trust me there’s a 100 percent chance she’ll say yes, I did the math.”

“Did you take into account our ages?”

“What about them?” Ryan tilted his head. “You’re two years apart, perfectly legal, not that legality really matters to us Arkhamites.”

“It would matter to her though. And she’s 12. That’s too young. We may have grown up quickly, but she’s grown up with a normal childhood.”

“What’s normal?” Ryan hummed. He smiled softly though, and just as softly he said, “You really care about her, don’t you?”

Aloysia nodded. “I do, yeah… I shouldn’t, but I do.”

“I really do want you to be happy.” Ryan squeezed her hand. “You and Riley… I would have sunk without you two, become a… Beast like my father. I’m just asking you to at least tell her how you feel, no expectations, no asking her out, just laying your feelings out there, okay?” Ryan hugged her and hummed gently. “I’ve never seen you care about someone like this. Clarice… She’s special.”

Aloysia sighed and nodded. “She is.” Ryan chuckled and hugged Aloysia again.

“No pressure though, as much as Riles and I want to see you happy… Oh my God, I’m talking like a Wayne Family member.” Ryan groaned and flopped back on his bed.

Aloysia laughed. “You _are_ a Wayne Family member.”

“Fair,” Ryan chuckled, pausing. “Man, it’s weird…”

“It is…”

“Lights out you two,” Kon said from the doorway.

“Alright!” both called back and Ryan chuckled.

“Lights out. That’s a thing in my life now…” Ryan shook his head and turned off his lights, expertly making it back to his bed.

“They care about you,” Aloysia hummed.

“That’s so weird,” Ryan laughed. “I mean, not for you, for me.”

She nodded and leaned back on his bed. Ryan relaxed on his bed and smiled. The two chatting for most of the night.

-

“I'm going to mess up.” Ryan groaned. “This is going to end horribly,” he said as he adjusted his suit. Ryan was dreading this gala. He wasn’t raised rich and classy or whatever. He was basically a street rat from Arkham, Scarecrow’s kid, and he couldn’t even really process fear.

“You’ll be fine, Ryan,” Tim chuckled. “Trust me.”

“People’ll love you.” Connor nodded as he adjusted his own cuffs. Ryan bit his lip and smoothed down his hair for the 50th time since he started getting ready.

Tim walked over to Ryan and straightened his tie. “Helena will be there so you can have someone to chat with.”

“Thanks, and yeah that’s true.” Ryan nodded with a  strained smile. “I'm just know I’m gonna accidentally offend someone, I’m not exactly good with people.”

“You’ll be okay, Ryan,” Tim soothed. “We’ll all help you.” Ryan nodded and relaxed slowly.

“Alright… Let’s do this…”

Tim nodded and ruffled Ryan’s hair. “That’s more you. You don’t need to look perfectly put together.”

“Bu-” Ryan went to fuss with his hair again before dropping his hands. “I mean… True.”

Tim smiled and turned to look at Connor. “You ready?”

“Yep.” Connor nodded and smiled, wrapping an arm around Tim. “Limo’s waiting.”

“And we’ll meet the others there.”

“Of course, Timmy.” Connor kissed his temple and smiled at Ryan. “Let’s get going.”

-

“Helena, I’m going to die,” Ryan groaned as he approached her later in the night.

“You’ll be fine,” Helena hummed, leaning against the wall she’d hidden herself next to.

“If another damn person runs their hand over my arm or through my hair, I’m dealing with it the Arkham way.” He shook his head and leaned against the wall next to her. “How do you deal with this?”

“You get used to it. Though, it’s been getting harder lately…”

“I bet, with your empath abilities,” he murmured softly.

Helena nodded. “The stronger they get, the harder this gets…”

“I bet.” Ryan squeezed her shoulder. “It’ll get better, not easier, I won’t promise that, but I have a feeling you’ll learn to keep it together, you’re strong.”

Helena nodded. “Thanks. Let’s go find either of our parents and tell them that we’re going to step outside and get some air.”

“Sounds like a plan! Hey, maybe it could be used to try and control your powers? Like hone in on them?” Ryan suggested. He… Wasn't exactly sure how her abilities worked, admittedly, but he heard Aunt Pam and Aloysia talk about their abilities and Aloysia’s own training before.

Helena looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, can’t you like… Sense people?” He blinked.

“Not people, emotions.”

“Oh.” Ryan blinked. “Well, I was close? Let’s just find them,” he chuckled.

Helena nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on what she knew her parents emotions felt like and trying to find them in the hoard of people and emotions. Ryan followed her once she sensed them and went to where she felt them, smiling to himself.

“Mum? Dad?” Helena asked softly as she approached the couple.

“Yeah, ‘Lena? What’s up, sweetheart?” Dick asked with a smile.

“I need to step out for a bit… I’m not feeling very well…” Helena said softly.

“Of course ‘Lena.” Dick kissed the top of his daughter’s head. “Ry will be going with you, then?”

“Yep.” Ryan nodded with a smile.

Helena nodded and hugged Dick. “Thanks daddy.”

“Of course, baby girl,” Dick chuckled and hugged her back before the two kids raced off.

Helena led Ryan outside, exhaling slowly when they reached fresh air. “Much better…”

“Agreed…” Ryan took a deep breath of air. “It’s so stuffy in there…” He immediately glanced around for a way to get to the roof. “Hey, can you fly?” he asked after a while.

“Sorta. It’s more… Levitating.”

“Think you can get us to the roof?”

Helena looked up and licked her lips, trying to figure out if she could. “I… I don’t think so… I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine…” Ryan smiled and hesitated, before squeezing her shoulder. “I think I have a idea though…”

Helena looked to him. “Yeah?”

“The stone is uneven, possibly from years of others doing the same, how comfortable are you with climbing?” he asked.

“I’m a gymnast,” Helena stated as if it explained everything.

“Good, let’s go then.” Ryan nodded like it made total sense. He started quickly climbing up the side of Wayne Manor.

Helena quickly followed him.

“This is better.” Ryan sat down and smiled, looking at the distant city skyline after his feet landed on the roof.

Helena smiled and sat down next to him. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah….” Ryan nodded and chuckled. “I miss views like these, from rooftops I mean.” He hadn’t done much parkour or climbing since being adopted. Helena looked at him.

“Yeah?”

Ryan nodded. “Nothing beats a night of parkour, even if I didn’t steal anything, running away from the guards if you got too close to the walls of Arkham… Though they’re much more relaxed now. It was amazing.”

Helena shifted. “Yeah?”

“Yeah…” Ryan glanced over. “Sorry, I tend to take up conversations…”

Helena smiled. “It’s okay. I just have a bad headache from my powers acting up. So, I don’t mind you chattering away.”

“Still…” Ryan frowned in concern. “Tell me if it gets to much okay? I’m not really good with people…”

“I will, I promise.”

Ryan nodded and turned to look at the sky again. It was the same sky he had always seen… But it was different now, somehow. “It’s so weird,” he continues after several minutes. “Not having to think you’ll steal from me, that anyone really would.” Not that they did in Arkham, with who his father was, with who his friends were.

“Why’s that?” Helena asked.

“That’s just how Arkham is, you sink or swim, becoming either the villain or the victim.” Ryan shrugged. “I mean yeah, Nightshade does her best as a hero or whatever…” Arkham was too jaded though, still basically a glorified prison.

Helena nodded. “Aloysia, right?”

“She doesn’t fool anyone, yeah.” Ryan snorted. “Riley is currently training to become a hero as well.” Ryan shrugged. “I would join them, but I have a feeling Tim and Connor wouldn’t like that.” At least they seemed to tense up or get fidgety whenever Ryan brought up vigilante stuff.

“Oh, they’d hate it,” Helena said confidently.

“That’s…” Ryan frowned and shook his head, sighing.

“They’re protective of you. All our parents are.”

“I just don’t get it!” Ryan felt a sudden rush of anger. “I am fully capable of helping them! I have the skills needed, I’m not even asking about becoming a hero like them and they clamp up!”  The only ones who openly and freely talked about it were Aloysia and Riley, and that was mostly just about patrols, whoever they fought, or their training.

“Ry, calm, please,” Helena begged softly, her hands on her head. “I get it. But they watched Uncle Damian die at the hands of bad guys when he was still a kid. They just wanna protect us because they know the bad guys don’t care if we’re kids. They’ll kill us anyway if they had a chance.”

“You think I don't know that? I grew up around them!” Ryan then paused and took a deep breath, calming himself down. “Sorry… It's just… So frustrating when I know I can do something, when I know how villains work and operate, and I can't do anything about it,” he admitted.

“And I get that. But we’re 10, Ry.”

“Like you said, that doesn't really matter to villians,” Ryan chuckled bitterly and sat back down. “... I used to be one of them, one of the people our families would take down,” he admitted after a while. “Stealing, street fights, gangs…” He paused. “Drug dealing at one point as well. All to settle my mom's debts and pay the bills. Aloysia and Riley are the only reasons I'm not a full blown villain at this point.” It didn't help that within the hierarchy, people were already flocking to him like sheep because of who his father was. “I know what villains are like, know what makes them tick and where most of them operate. I just… Wish I could help, even if it's not out there, in a costume or whatever.”

Helena squeezed his arm gently.  Ryan smiled gratefully at her. Helena relaxed now that he had calmed down and it wasn’t hurting her head.

“Sorry for getting angry,” Ryan apologized.

Helena gave him a smile and leaned back into him. “It’s okay. I understand why.”

“Still doesn't make it right,” Ryan said gently. “Could you… Not tell anyone?” He didn't want to lose this family, not after he finally had a stable home environment.

“I won’t. My lips are sealed, I promise. Cross my heart,” Helena hummed softly. Ryan hugged her, smiling.

“Thank you…”

Helena nodded and leaned into him. “It’s okay.”

“I…” Ryan paused. “If I told you something no one but Tim and Connor and people back in Arkham know… Do you promise not to tell anyone?”

Helena looked up at him. “Yeah, of course. I won’t say anything to anyone. It’s your secret, not mine to share.”

“Crane, Scarecrow, is my biological father.”

Helena’s eyes widened. “Come again?”

“Scarecrow is my biological father, not that he’s raised me much, even when he was around.” Ryan looked away. “He’s where I get my affinity for math…”

“Holy crap…” Helena breathed. “What an asshole.”

“Right?” Ryan huffed. “He cheated on my mom 5 years ago, told her he found a younger woman, and left after confessing to cheating on her since I was basically born.” He set his jaw.

“I’ll punch him if I ever see him,” Helena said firmly.

“Get in line.” Ryan gave a startled laugh.

Helena hugged him tightly. “You’re my family now. Not his. He doesn’t matter. Your dads, my uncles, they’re the ones who love and care for you, that matter.”

“He’s never really been my family, but thanks.” Ryan smiled and hugged her back have the initial flinch.

Helena kissed his cheek. “It will be okay.”

“Yeah?  Can see the future, can you?” Ryan teased gently with a smile.

“Nope, but I’m a girl, and we are always right.”

“You sound like Riley,” Ryan snorted. After a few minutes he broke the hug and sighed. “We should probably head back inside.”

Helena nodded. “Yeah…” The two climbed down and Ryan readjusted his clothes before heading back inside.

-

The next morning, Ryan was sitting at breakfast when his phone went off. Frowning, he went to check it… And immediately regretted it. He groaned and banged his head on the table. “Why?” Twitter was blowing about about the “news” of him and Helena dating, and Facebook. And the news itself. Then he got a text from Riley.

_One, I thought you were gay! Two, why didn’t you tell me?! -RQ_

_I am gay and we’re not together. She’s an empath and needed to step out and you know how I am with people. -RKD_

_Uh huh. -RQ_

_I’m serious! You know I would tell you if I ever started dating anyone! There’s nothing going on between us besides friendship. -RKD_

_You’d better! I wanna meet her still. -RQ_

_You can come over this weekend and you can meet the entire crazy family if you want.- RKD_

Ryan groaned and shook his head before texting Helena.

_Apparently you’re dating a gay man, congrats. -RKD_

_I am? How’d I manage that? -HG_

_According to the news, you’re dating me. -RKD_

_What a catch. -HQ_

_I truly am a lucky girl. -HQ_

_Truly, sadly I don’t think it’ll work out, for you don’t have the right kit for me, sorry to break your heart. -RKD_

_School on Monday is going to be /hell/ -RKD_

_How will I ever move on? I will need soooo much ice cream. -HG_

_And it will be. Lord held us. -HG_

_Jesus fuck my dads are staring at me, I need to get off my phone. -RKD_

_Okay. Chat later! -HG_

Ryan put his phone back into his pocket. “Why me?”

“Ryan?” Connor asked.

“Apparently I, a gay male, am dating my female cousin,” Ryan huffed and shook his head.

“That’s the tabloids,” Tim chuckled gently.

Connor sighed. “We’ll run damage control.”

“Thanks.” Ryan huffed and shook his head. “This is ridiculous….” He contemplated just telling people he was gay to stop this from happening again.

Tim sighed. “I’m going to go call dad.”

“Alright.” Ryan nodded. “Thanks dad. This is just… I knew I’d be dealing with this shit but I didn't think this quickly.”

Tim paused and looked at Ryan for a moment before smiling softly. “It was always a possibility that something would happen while we were at the gala. We’ve always had backup plans for almost anything.”

Ryan nodded, not even realizing he called Tim dad just yet. “Makes sense…” He relaxed and continued eating.

Tim looked at Connor, still smiling. Connor smiled at him as well. Ryan blinked and blushed when he realized what he said.

“Uh… I’ll clean up da-um,” Ryan offered and got up, still flustered.

“Do you want help?” Connor offered.

“Sure, if you want, dad?” Ryan nodded.

Connor grinned and nodded. “Alright,” he said, getting up to help Ryan. Ryan felt his face flush and he shook his head as he began to clean up for everyone.

Tim smiled and left the room to call Bruce.

“I assume it’s about Ryan?” Bruce asked as he answered the phone, having already heard the ‘news’ for himself.

“You’d be correct in assuming that.”

“And now you need me to help get rid of the rumors?” Bruce chuckled. “I’m happy to help, son, Dick already called me.”

Tim exhaled slowly. “Thank you so much.”

“Of course, how is he settling?” Bruce asked curiously.

“He called us both dad today,” Tom said softly. “It’s… Wow. Now I understand why you used to just freeze when we called you dad in the early days.”

“It’s an experience.” Bruce smiled. “It’s amazing. Made me realize I was doing something right.”

“You’ve done quite a lot right. Even when we had difficulties with each other.”

“One would hope, I’m glad Ryan is adjusting well,” Bruce hummed. “He’s a great kid, awkward, but great.”

“He’ll become less awkward as he settles,” Tim said confidently. “I’m sure of it.”

“I can confirm all of you were a bit awkward when you first came under my care.” Bruce nodded with a hum. “How embarrassed was Ryan when he realized he called you guys dad?”

“Quite a bit. And I’m not surprised. I remember what Damian was like. Dick told me what Jay was like.”

“Jason was the most embarrassed, hands down,”  Bruce laughed and shook his head.

“Dick would have been more shellshocked, I think. Right?”

“He was, he felt guilty for two days.” Bruce nodded.

“Why’d you take us all in?”

Bruce paused. “Multiple reasons, really,” he admitted after a while. “I didn’t want Dick to turn out like me, I didn’t want Jason to end up as a criminal, didn’t want him to live hungry and jaded. You… Tim, you know why I took you in.”

“I remember reading that Dick was sent to an orphanage here in Gotham after the murder… Why didn’t he stay with the circus?”

“Legally, the circus couldn't keep him,” Bruce explained. “Haly tried, he really did, and he still checks up on Dick, though he talks to Dick now and not me. Sadly, the american system really isn’t the best.”

Tim sighed and nodded. “It sucks. But I’m glad that you took him in as well. He’s a great brother.”

“Yeah, he is,” Bruce chuckled. “I have to go though, I’ll put things straight don’t worry,” he reassured.

“Alright. Thanks dad,” Tim said before hanging up.

Meanwhile, Ryan was internally freaking out. He couldn't believe he actually called them both dad, though he supposed he had been thinking about them like that recently. He glanced over at Connor as he washed the dishes. Did he bring it up? Did he ignore it? How did one deal with this?

“I can hear your mind going a million miles an hour over there. You okay?” Connor asked.

“Huh? Totally Da-um.” Ryan blushed. “Totally okay, dad. Hah…”

Connor smiled warmly at him and nodded. “Alright. You can talk to me if there’s anything on your mind, you know?”

“Yeah. Totally.” Ryan looked away, totally flustered. Was he just making a big deal after nothing? He had no clue how these things worked.

Connor handed him a plate to dry. “How are you settling in?”

“Good? I mean, I have a couple friends at school, Helena and Cassie are pretty cool.” Ryan shrugged, relaxing.

Connor nodded. “That’s good.”

“Yeah… School is fun,” Ryan chuckled. “I didn’t mind the gala as much as I thought, though I spent most of it talking to my family and ignoring strangers as much as physically possible… Even if people can’t seem to resist running their hands through my hair.” He pulled a face.

Connor laughed. “It’s certainly very soft looking.”

“Doesn’t mean I want strangers touching it.” Ryan ran a hand through his soft blond locks.

“Of course.”

“How do you even deal with people at them, they’re so annoying.” Ryan frowned. “All their double talk and crap.”

Connor shrugged. “I just smile and nod.”

“Fair,” Ryan chuckled. “I gotta keep that in mind.” He smiled.

“It all gets easier with time,” Connor promised.

“What does?” Tim asked curiously as he walked in.

“Galas.” Ryan looked over as he finished the dishes. “And strangers running their hands through my hair like that’s okay.”

Tim nodded. “Ah.”

“Why do people do that anyway? Why do they think it’s okay to just touch people?” Ryan shuddered. He valued his personal space, which was significantly bigger with strangers.

“I have no answer for that, I’m afraid,” Tim sighed. “But Dad is sorting things out for us.”

“Thank fuck.” Ryan groaned happily. “I’m sorry, it’s just… Ugh.”

“Language,” Tim and Connor said together.

“Sorry dads.” Ryan ducked sheepishly.

Tim nodded. “Try not to swear next time.”

“I will, sorry old habits die hard,” Ryan chuckled. “What are your plans for the day?”

Tim shrugged. “I don’t really have any.”

“Same,” the other two males reply.

“Anything you want to do, Ryan?” Tim asked.

“Hm?” Ryan titled his head. Admittedly, all the things he wanted to do had to do with parkour, but he wasn't sure how'd they take that.

“Would you like to go out anywhere? Do anything?”

Ryan licked his lips nervously, looking away from them. “Well… I do kinda miss parkouring around… It was a lot of fun…”

Tim smiled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Ryan looked back at them and smiled hesitantly. “Me and Riles and Aloysia did it all the time for fun…”

“Dick does the same,” Tim chuckled.

“Yeah?” Ryan asked, eyes wide.

Both Connor and Tim nodded. “Oh yeah,” Connor chuckled.

“Can we then?” Ryan asked excitedly.

“Yeah, I don’t see why not,” Tim hummed.

“Thank you!” Ryan hugged him and went to get changed.

Tim chuckled softly. Connor smiled and kissed his husband.

“He's excited,” Connor hummed.

“He is. And he’s settled in more.”

“I’m glad.” Connor smiled softly at Tim. “He deserves a normal childhood…”

Tim nodded. “He does.”

“Ready?” Ryan asked as he came back, grinning.

“Yep. You?” Tim asked.

“Born!” He grinned and led them out of the apartment.

Tim took Connor’s hand. Ryan smiled at them and talked excitedly as they all walked down the street.


	2. The Twins join the Kent-Drakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Lyssa and Michaela were adopted

“Michaela,” Lyssa groaned as they packed the last of their stuff. Packing always took the longest when they ran away from foster homes and the like. “Hurry up, those sleeping pills won’t keep them clonked out forever.”

“I know, I know. I’m going as fast as I can!” Michaela hissed.

“Well-”

There was a banging on the door, and Lyssa cursed, grabbing their bags, and the last picture they had of their parents, before forcing the window open. “Out of time.” It was late, maybe 2AM, too late for others but for the Speir twins, it was prime running time. They were used to this, running from homes and orphanages. The two learned from a young age the only ones they could depending on were each other.

Michaela nodded and barricaded the door to give them a little extra time to slip out. “Go,” she urged her twin, throwing her bag on her back.

“Not without you.” Lyssa grabbed her hand and they both escaped through the window and onto the streets. “Usual hideout, sis?” she asked as they booked it. It was just a warehouse near the harbour, but it was nice enough before they were eventually tracked down or hungry enough to risk another foster home or orphanage.

Michaela nodded. “Yeah,” she said as they ran. Lyssa nodded and led the way.

-

“Look, this doesn’t have to be hard, you two,” a thug said later after they managed to get to their usual warehouse.

“Look, we’re just here until we decide whatever the child care system decides to do with us will be better than being here,” Lyssa growled. They had somehow found themselves in the middle of some thugs who decided their usual warehouse would be a nice hideout. So naturally, they tied the girls up to make sure they didn’t run and tell the police or whatever.

“I say we take ‘advantage’ of the situation of having two pretty girls with us here.” Another of the thugs, a bit further away, smirked. Lyssa glared and hissed as she tried to at least get somewhat free from her bindings.

“Don't think so,” a voice rang out, and soon a hero clad in red and black came down on top of the thug who talked.

“Shit, sis, that’s Red Robin!” Michaela exclaimed.

Lyssa nodded, trying again to get free.

Superboy appeared beside the girls as Red Robin dealt with the thugs, cutting the girls free. “Are you two okay?”

“Fine.” Lyssa rubbed her wrists. “I mean, I should’ve staked out the warehouse to make sure it was empty first, people usually avoid this one though for whatever reason.”

“What are you two doing out here? The warehouse district is dangerous.”

The twins glanced at each other. Finally, Lyssa spoke up again. “Look, we know you guys just saved us or whatever, but we’re gonna jet. It’s none of your business.”

“We live nearby,” Michaela said at the same time.

Superboy rose an eyebrow. “No one lives close by around here.”

“Relatively.” Lyssa set her jaw and grabbed her sister’s arm gently. “Micha, let’s go.”

“Leaving already?” Red Robin asked.

“Should be getting on our way.” Lyssa nodded, eyeing them wearily. “Right Micha?”

Michaela nodded, licking her lips.

Red Robin frowned. “At least let us make sure you’re both okay.”

“We're fine, just minor rope burns.” Lyssa gritted her teeth. “Look, thanks for saving us but we can handle ourselves.” They had since their parents died. Michaela glanced at her sister wearily. There was no way they could run if these two didn’t willingly let them go.

“Are you sure?” Superboy frowned in concern, looking them over.

“Totally, can we go now?” Lyssa all but demanded.

Red Robin sighed. “At least let us see the burns before you run off? I have something that can help.” Lyssa glared, but recognizing the losing battle let go of her sister’s arm and show him her wrist. Like she said, there were rope burns but also several other cuts and bruises that didn't make sense, at least for the situation they had just been in. Tim frowned and looked at Connor before pulling a cream out of his belt and smoothed it over the injuries. “This will help, little one,” he told her gently, unconsciously slipping into dad mode.

Lyssa frowned, but deciding it was safe after a couple minutes, nodded to her sister that it was okay to show her own arms. Tim then gently smoothed the cream over Michaela’s arms as well.

“Why are you two out here so late?” Connor asked gently.

“To have a party,” Lyssa snorted. “Why do you think? Now we gotta go, Micha?” She turned to her sister.

Tim looked at Connor, the pair having a silent conversation. Lyssa rushed out as the two looked at each other, mentally cursing. They definitely needed to find a different place to crash, though Lyssa doubted they'd get lucky and find a place furnished like this one.

Connor looked back to where the girls were and sighed, shaking his head. “Figures…” he muttered.

“I slipped a tracker onto their bags,” Tim said. “Kon… Something’s not quite right with those girls…”

“Agreed.” Connor nodded and sighed. “I think we should lay off tonight, be suspicious if we showed up wherever they decided to haul up.” he doubted they had a home to return to, or want to return to.

-

Lyssa frowned and tapped her pencil in school the next day in math class. They needed to figure out a place to stay. Where was the question though. They could try another place in the warehouse district… Maybe convince someone in the Narrows or Crime Alley to rent them a place…

Michaela nudged her gently. “Lys, teacher is asking questions. Pay attention,” she hissed.

“I'm trying to make sure we don't have to sleep in the sewer again with Croc and his gang,” Lyssa hissed back, but started paying attention. As much as she hated it, they needed to do good in school for their scholarships.

“I know,” Michaela mumbled, glancing around the classroom. Ryan had been glancing at them, not really having to pay attention since he was good at math, being as he was in a grade higher level in math. Michaela scowled at him, wondering what his problem was.

Lyssa looked over as well, eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Micha, what's he staring at us for?”

Michaela shrugged and leaned back in her chair, watching Ryan suspiciously.

“Let's talk to him after class,” Lyssa paused. “Isn't he the one math nerd that joined the school a year ago?”

“It is, yeah,” Michaela mumbled.

After class, the twins cornered Ryan outside. “The fuck is your problem?” Lyssa glared at him.

“Heard you guys snuck out of your foster home again.” He raised his hands up.

“What’s it to you?” Michaela huffed.

“Just interesting information,” Ryan reassured. So the two of them did go to his school. “I'm guessing you need a place to stay?”

“We're not a charity case, Kent-Drake,” Lyssa stated.

“Hey, I ain't either, it's all chill,” Ryan chuckled nervously.

Michaela studied Ryan with narrowed eyes. “Why are you even offering?”

“Because I’ve been there.” Ryan shrugged. “I wasn't always a rich kid, ya know.” No one really knew, but he was well aware of the rumors. None close to the truth of him living in Arkham though.

Michaela crossed her arms over her chest. “Uh huh. Sure.”

“I lived in Arkham.” Ryan rose a brow. “I get it, I also know you have no clue where you'll go and trust me, take the place with beds and a hot shower. My parents won't mind.”

Michaela looked at her twin.

“...Fine, I'm not promising anything more than one night and don't stop us if we bounce.” Lyssa decided after a few minutes. It'd give her more time to figure everything out anyway.

Michaela blinked in surprise. Lyssa nodded and turned to her sister.

“Come on, we have class.” She walked away then. She had no trouble taking advantage of some rich dudes for her own gain.

Michaela nodded and followed her twin.

-

“Hey Ryan.” Cassie ruffled his hair as they walked out of the school. “Who are the chicks?” The twins eyed her wearily.

“Be nice, Cassie,” Nikolas chuckled, wrapping his arm around his sister’s shoulders. “I’m Nikolas, Ry’s older cousin.”

“I'm Cassie, Niki’s younger sister.” Cassie waved with a smile before putting her headphones over her ears.

“Lyssa, this is my twin Michaela.” Lyssa introduced wearily.

“Anyway, let's head to the limo.” Ryan hummed. “They're staying with my dads and I for the time being.”

Nikolas nodded. “Ah.”

“Yeah, very temporary.” Lyssa nodded as they all got into the limo.

“Figured, you guys are kinda famous for being able to run away and sneak out with ease,” Cassie joked.

Michaela shrugged. Lyssa sat between her sister and the others, shrugging as well. What could they say? They had it down to a science by now.

“Wait for me!” Delaney called, running up to the limo and slipping in. “Sorry, sorry. Got held back.”

“Like Alf would leave without you, Del,” Ryan joked.

Delaney nodded and looked at the twins. “Hi. I’m Delaney. Or Del.”

“Lyssa, this is Michaela.” Lyssa introduced coldly. She didn't like how chummy they were all being with them.

“Nice to meet you both,” Delaney hummed, letting herself relax now. “So you’re staying with Uncle Tim and uncle Kon tonight?”

“Yeah,” they said together. “Tonight at least.”

Delaney nodded. They all fell into awkward conversation from there.

-

“Dads, I'm home, and I brought guests. Hope you don't mind!” Ryan called out as he entered the penthouse apartment.

Connor walked over, drying his hands on a towel. “Hey, Ryan. How was school?” he asked with a smile. “Your dad is still at work.”

“Figured pops.” Ryan chuckled. “Numbers are up though so that's good, told you that last deal was a good idea.” He turned to Lyssa and Michaela “These two are Lyssa and Michaela. They need and place to stay for now.”

Connor nodded. “Nice to meet you both. I’m Connor. Why don’t you make yourselves at home?”

“Like home’s a thing we know anymore,” Lyssa murmured to her sister, not knowing Connor could hear her. Louder, she said. “Alright.”

“I'll show you one of the guest bedrooms.” Ryan offered, figuring they wouldn't want to be apart from each other. The two nodded and Ryan lead them away to the room next to his. “There's only one bed, I'll leave you two to settle in.” 

Once he was gone, Lyssa plopped his bags on the bed. “There's no easy escape from this place.”

Michaela nodded and sat on the bed. Lyssa sat next to her and sighed.

“We'll figure out some sort of arrangement, for now though I have no qualms taking advantage of some rich white guys,” Lyssa reassured, feeling secure in the fact that for now, her sister and her were off the streets.

Michaela nodded again. “We’ll manage. We always do.” Lyssa nodded and ruffled her hair before unzipping her school bag.

“I'm gonna do homework, get that done early.” she informed. Not that she had much to do.

“Alright. I’ll do mine too.”

-

Eventually, Ryan popped his head in. “Dinner’s ready, you two.”

Michaela looked up. “What’s for dinner?”

“Fried chicken, corn, and mashed potatoes. Kent family special.” Ryan explained.

Michael nodded and stood. “Okay.”

“Alright.” Lyssa finished the last line of her essay and put it away, following Ryan and making sure her sister was close.

“You know the teacher prefers those typed.” Ryan informed as gently as he could managed, which only got him a silent glare from Lyssa. Michaela took her twin’s hand, shaking her head a little. Lyssa sighed and nodded, forcing herself to relax as Ryan apologized and led them torn the kitchen.

“Tim’ll be home soon.” Connor informed his son and guests as they walked in.

“Alright, thanks Pops.” Ryan nodded as he quickly set the table.

Connor smiled, putting dinner on the table. “Eat as much as you’d like, girls.”

“It's good.” Ryan smiled as they all sat down. 

“Okay…” Lyssa made a plate for herself and tried the food before nodding at her sister.

Michaela nodded and started eating.

“How was your day at school?” Connor asked the girls.

“Alright. “ They answered together.

“Ryan stared at us through math.” Lyssa looked at the blond, eyes teasing.

Connor looked at Ryan. “You know that’s not polite, Ry.”

Ryan ducked his head and blushed. “Sorry… But I mean everyone was talking about your latest escape.”

“It’s still not polite to stare,” Connor scolded gently.

“Yeah yeah.” Ryan grinned sheepishly. “They are famous at school for running away from every foster home and orphanage they're placed into.”

Connor frowned. “Can I ask why?” he asked the girls.

“None of your business,” Lyssa glared.

“People are either in it for the money or want to adopt only one of us,” Michaela said at the same time.

Connor nodded. “Ah, that’s understandable then. You’re both welcome to stay here as long as you need. No strings attached.” Lyssa just gave him an untrusting look, but nodded as she continued eating.

Tim came home a few minutes later, walking in and kissing Connor and hugging Ryan in greeting. “Michaela and Lyssa, right?” he said to the girls with a smile. “Connor messaged me to let me know that we had guests.”

“Nice ta meetcha, for the record I'm Lyssa.” She nodded in greeting, while Michaela just waved.

Tim nodded and smiled warmly. “Nice to meet you both as well,” he said, sitting down at the table. “How was everyone’s day?”

“Okay,” the twins answered together.

“Average.” Ryan shrugged.

“My day was good,” Connor hummed. “How was yours, love?”

“My day was long but good,” Tim answered.

“That's good. How's your latest business deal?” Ryan asked curiously.

“It went through today, actually.”

“Glad to hear.” Ryan beamed.

“I was thinking we could go out for dinner tomorrow night to celebrate if you would like. Girls, you can come as well if you’d like to.” The girls glanced at each other, having a silent conversation.

“Sure, why not?” Lyssa shrugged as she finished eating.

“Sounds fun. Can I invite Riles?” Ryan asked curiously.

Tim nodded. “Of course you can.”

“Great.” Ryan smiled and turned to the twins. “Riley is one of my best friends.”

“I should probably mention that my brother Damian and his family will be joining us since he and I worked together for this deal.”

“It'll be fun to see the twins and Melody again.” Ryan nodded. “And little Leo.”

“Twins?” Michaela piped up.

“Evie and Jacob, the Wayne Twins,” Connor chuckled.

Tim nodded. “They’re both nine now. And Leo is almost one.”

“Alright.” Lyssa nodded, mentally remembering all the information.

Tim smiled at the twins. “Tell us about yourselves?” Lyssa eyed him wearily.

“Well, we're Lyssa and Michaela Speir. We're escape artists, and are juggled between orphanages and foster parents.” Michaela shrugged.

Tim frowned a little. “I’m sorry. That must be horrible.”

“We get by.” Lyssa shrugged. “Besides people are assholes.”

“Not all of us are,” Ryan said.

“Sure, but this is Gotham, you're either secretly an ass or putting on spandex and running through the streets,” Lyssa mused. “People still decide to try and separate siblings, and people still only foster for the money.”

Tim looked at Connor, frowning a little. Connor looked back at him, already knowing what's going on in his head.

“Well, you're free to stay here.” Connor looked to them with a smile. “For as long as you need. We don't mind.”

Tim nodded, smiling warmly at them. “We’ve got the room.”

The twins glanced at each other. Lyssa rose a question brow at her sister, who nodded. “Thanks.” Lyssa turned to them and nodded.

Tim nodded again. Dinner passed in silence after that.

-

“Ryry!” Riley hugged her best friend with a grin.

“Hey Riles, no eyepatch tonight?” Ryan laughed and hugged her back. Lyssa eyed the excitable girl wearily.

“Oh! I'm Riley Quinzel.” Riley gave a mock bow. “A pleasure.”

“Lyssa, this is Michaela.” The Burnette blinked.

“Hi,” Michaela greeted.

“Cool!” Riley chirped excitedly. 

“Riley’s here then?” Tim and Connor entered the main living room a couple minutes later.

“Yup! Hey Kon, hey Tim!” Riley greeted cheerfully.

“Hey Riley.” Tim ruffled her hair, looking slightly more rested than usual.

“Sis said she wishes she could make it, but she  _ finally  _ asked Clarice out and their first date is tonight,” the perky blonde informed.

“Finally,” Tim chuckled.

“Right?” Ryan laughed and smiled gently. “Tell your sis I'll let it slide for tonight,” he joked. Riley nodded and smiled.

“How are your mothers?” Tim asked.

“Good, they're at a some science banquet tonight for mom.” Riley beamed. “Mommy's getting back into psychiatry as well!”

“Oh, wow. That’s fantastic.”

“Yep!” Riley beamed. “We're all proud of her.” Ryan smiled gently at her.

“I'm glad to hear she's in a much better place since you-Joker’s death.”

“You can just say it, my dad's death.” Riley huffed and crossed her arms.

“Your dad is the Joker?” Lyssa asked.

“Was.” Riley adjusted the bangs covering her green eye. She had parted her hair down the right side to hide it.

Tim frowned, squeezing Riley’s shoulder gently. “Should we get going?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah.” Riley gave him a strained smile. Ryan ruffled her hair and the group left.

-

“Hey guys!” Riley hugged the Wayne twins with a smile.

“Hey!” they said together and hugged back.

“You look really pretty, Riley!” Evie informed the blonde.

“Thanks.” Riley blushed and smiled at her.

“She does, if I weren't gay…” Ryan chuckled. “These two are Lyssa and Michaela.”

Jacob and Evie smiled brightly at the other pair of twins. “Hi! I’m Jacob, this is Evie.”

“Cool.” Michaela smiled and Lyssa waved.

“That reminds me! We brought Kai and Rosa.” Evie addressed everyone else.

Kai and Rosa both walked over, smiling at Lyssa and Michaela. “Hey,” Rosa greeted. “I’m Rosa. That’s my brother, Kai.”

“Nice to meet you.” Riley smiled. Ryan smirked at the look Riley was giving Rosa. “I'm Riley.”

“Lyssa, this is Michaela.” she introduced.

“The ultimate meeting of twins for world domination,” Tim joked.

Melody laughed. “Don’t even joke about it.”

“You're looking great, Melody.” Tim hugged her.

“Hey Melody.” Connor hugged her next. “How's the family?”

“Thank you, Tim. I’m feeling great too,” she hummed softly. “Dami is good, and Leo is growing quickly. And the twins are, well. They’re the twins.”

“You wouldn't have us any other way,” they said cheekily.

“Glad to hear you're feeling great.” Connor smiled gently.

Melody smiled and kissed his cheek, turning to hug Ryan. “Hello dear.”

“Hey.” Ryan hugged her gently. “This is Lyssa and Michaela. Girls, this is my aunt Melody.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you both,” Melody hummed, hugging both girls. Lyssa and Michaela both flinched before hugging back.

“Come on, Dad is waiting with Leo,” Evie hummed excitedly. The group chuckled and followed the Wayne twins to the table.

“Hey Damian.” Tim hugged his brother.

“Hi uncle Damian.” Ryan waved with a smile.

“Hello,” Damian greeted with a warm smile and a small bow.

“Hi.” the two girls said together as everyone sat down, Ryan making sure Rosa and Riley were sitting together.

“These two are Lyssa and Michaela, they're staying with us,” Connor said as he sat down.

Damian nodded. “I see. And have you been enjoying your stay?” he asked the girls.

“Yeah.” Michaela smiled. Lyssa just nodded, letting Michaela take the lead. “We've only been there like, two days though.”

Damian nodded and smiled. “That’s good.”

“Yeah.” Michaela nodded and smiled. Lyssa leaned against her sister and smiled.

“How have you been Uncle Damian?” Ryan asked.

“Uncle Tim is becoming Grandpa Bruce,” Evie whispered to Kai with a grin.

Kai grinned and nodded. “He is,” he whispered back.

Connor gave the pair a fondly exasperated look as Damian answered Ryan.

“I’ve been well. And how have you been, Tim?”

“Really well.” Tim smiled back.

“That’s good to hear. School has been going well?”

“Gotta love this crazy family.” Riley smiled at Rosa. Rosa snickered and nodded. “Anyway, how do ya know everyone?” she asked curiously.

“Well, my dad is aunt Raven’s and uncle Vic’s best friend, and is also pretty close to uncle Tim and uncle Dick. So I grew up with everyone. Evie, Jacob, Helena, Spencer, Ryan and Rory are all pretty close in age with Kai and I, only a year gap between us all. Helena, Spencer and Ryan are a year older, while the twins and Rory are a year younger,” Rosa explained happily.

“So you're my age!” Riley beamed. “I'm Ryan’s lesbian best friend, he's my gay best friend, we grew up together. Well, we met when I was 5 but still,” she giggled. “You look a lot like my ma and sister actually, just green hair instead of red.”

Rosa beamed. “Yeah? I take after my dad. He’s green too!”

“That's super cool!” Riley beamed. “I have two different colored eyes.” She hesitated, then moved her hair to reveal her acid-green eye.

“Oh, wow. Your eyes are so pretty.”

“Yeah?” Riley put her hair behind her ear, blushing. Ryan glanced over and smiled at the pair briefly. “Thanks…”

“They’re getting along well,” Tim commented softly.

“They are, haven't heard Riley not introduce herself by her full name in a while,” Ryan murmured back.

Tim smiled and went back to watching Michaela and Lyssa, worried about the pair. The two were silent, mostly just watching the others, more out of feeling a bit awkward than anything. They had no clue what to say to this group of basically strangers.

“How would you feel about sisters?” Tim asked Ryan quietly.

“I wouldn't mind.” Ryan chuckled gently.

Tim nodded. “I’ll talk to them later, then…” Ryan smiled and nodded.

“I'd think they'd like to continue to share a room,” he said quietly. “Bring that up.”

Tim nodded again. “I will. Thank you.” Ryan nodded and subtly got the girls to open up more into the conversation.

-

Later, the girls were settling down for the night, Ryan having let them borrow his laptop to actually type up several assignments and print them, when Tim knocked on their door gently.

“Come in,” Lyssa called.

Tim stepped into the room. “Hey girls.”

“Hey.” Michaela waved. “What's up?” she asked wearily, glancing at Lyssa.

“I was wondering if I could talk with you girls?” Tim asked softly.

“About what?” Lyssa asked, subtly putting herself between Tim and her sister.

“Would you both like to stay here for good? You both need a home, and Kon and I would love to take you both in. We aren’t going to force you to stay, and we never were going to force you to stay. But, if you would like, we would happily adopt you. Both of you. You’d be able to have separate rooms or share, either or. It’s your choice. All of it is. And you don’t have to decide now, either. You can take as long as you need.”

“Both of us?” they asked, shocked as they stared at him

Tim nodded. “You’re twins, you’re sisters. I’d never separate you two.”

“ _ What do you think?’  _ Lyssa signed to Michaela, still in shock.

Michaela shrugged. “ _ They’re nice, the whole family that we’ve met is. They all seem to care openly for each other…”  _ she signed back. Lyssa nodded.

“Well have to think on if we want separate rooms or not, but we'd like that.” Lyssa turned to look at Tim.

Tim smiled softly. “Then welcome to the family, girls.” They hesitated, then hugged him.

“Thanks,” they murmured gently.

Tim hugged them back gently. The two girls broke the hug and Ryan and Connor smiled from the doorway.

“Welcome to the Asylum,” Ryan joked. “I know you're older but I have family seniority.”

Connor rolled his eyes. “Ryan,” he chuckled. “And girls? Welcome home.”

“Thanks,” they giggled.

“Oh, and we’re going to my parent’s this weekend so you’ll be able to meet my brother, his wife and their girls,” Connor hummed.

“We are?” all three kids asked.

“I thought I told you, Ryan,” Tim said with a frown.

“No?” Ryan frowned.

“Whoops. Well, we’re going to the farm on Sunday for lunch.”

“Okay.” Ryan shrugged. “It'll be cool to see gramps Clark and grandma Lois.”

“And you’ll get to grill Clarice for info on her date with Aloysia,” Tim pointed out. Ryan just smirked.

“I can, can't I?” he hummed.

“Please be gentle with your cousin,” Connor chuckled.

“Like I haven't grilled Aloysia with Riles,” Ryan chuckled. “Or we will anyway.”

Tim just chuckled and shook his head. “Say goodnight, Ryan.”

“Night everyone, I'm right next door.” he waved and went to his room. 

-

“How much further?” Lyssa asked as Jon drive them from the barest airport on sunday.

“Not too much further,” Jon chuckled. “Why don’t cha jus’ enjoy the scenery?”

“Yeah, the miles of farmland is gorgeous, you'll even see the occasional animal,” Ryan joked.

“Watch yourself, Ry,” Jon chuckled. “If you’re not careful, you’ll start soundin’ like yer uncle Dami.”

“You're sounding more an’ more like gramps,” Ryan joked. “Still thinkin’ of moving out here?”

Jon chuckled. “Maybe. The girls love it out here.”

“I think you should, you obviously enjoy it too.” Connor smiled at his younger brother.

“It depends entirely on the missus,” Jon hummed, turning onto the long driveway.

“I know M, I don't think she'll mind. I did date her before you after all,” Connor laughed.

“Don’t remind me,” Jon groaned. Tim laughed and Ryan smiled.

“Aunt M’gann dated pops before she started dating Uncle Jon two years later,” Ryan explained to the girls.

“Has your dad told ya that my da dated his for a while before he settled down with ma?” Jon asked Ryan.

“No!” Ryan busted it laughing “Him and Grandpa Bruce?” he asked.

Jon nodded. “Yup. I think da and ma were on a break or separated or somethin’ and da dated Bruce for a good while. I was still pretty young at the time.”

“That's … Holy shit!” Lyssa laughed, tearing up. Tim glared at Jon, promising a very bad time.

Conor wrapped an arm around Tim. “That was a weird time for everyone, especially since Tim and I were about to tell everyone we were dating.”

“Just a tad,” Jon laughed. “They’re still good friends, though.”

“They are.” Tim leaned against Connor.

“Hm… Who else was there… Ah! Did ya know that yer uncle Jason started datin Kori after Dick and her separated? And that Dick started datin yer aunt Babs after Kori and before Raven?” Jon asked with a grin.

“Holy shit!” Ryan grinned. “That's … Wow.”

“Didn't he date Wally too?” Tim mused.

“It was never confirmed,” Connor chuckled. “We all suspected it though.”

“Fair.” Ryan hummed and grinned as he saw the plants move and shift. “So the date did go well,” he remarked as Aloysia approached and everyone got out of Jon’s truck.

“Hey Ry.” Aloysia hugged her friend with a grin.

“Ry!” Spencer squealed from the porch, racing over and hugging him.

“Hey Spence,” Ryan laughed and hugged her. “How’re you?”

“I’m good! How are you?! It’s been so long!”

“Too long.” Ryan smiled. “I have two new sisters! They’re identical twins.” Ryan turned to Lyssa and Michaela “Lyssa, Michaela, this is Spencer. The green redhead is one of my best friends, Aloysia.”

Aloysia smiled and waved. “Hey. Aloysia Isley. Nice to meet you both.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Lyssa smiled wearily. Michaela nodded.

“Let’s head inside, Clarice and Ma as well as gramps and Grandma Lois are inside.” Spencer smiled.

“Smells like mom’s been cooking,” Connor hummed, grinning at his brother.

“Oh yeah.” Jon chuckled “When I told her ally’all were comin’ she got right to cookin’ ta feed y’all.”

“English?” Lyssa blinked.

“Gran freaked when she heard how many were coming and probably has been cooking all day,” Ryan supplied.

“Ah.” Michaela nodded as everyone walked inside.

“You get used to it,” Spencer giggled.

“How’s dad?” Connor asked Jon quietly as the pair took the rear.

“His senses aren’t as sharp, but he’s doing fine,” Jon murmured back.

Connor nodded. “I’m gonna be visiting more.”

“You should.” Jon nodded gently. “They’d both love it.”

Connor pulled Jon for a one armed hug. Jon hugged back and smiled.

“Connor.” Clark went over and smiled, hugging his oldest. “How are you?”

Connor hugged Clark. “Hi dad. I’m good. How are you?”

“I'm doing good,” Clark chuckled. “Got two new grandkids,” he teased lightly.

Connor chuckled. “That happens now and then,” he teased back.

“True.” Clark grinned and Tim came over, hugging him.

“Hey Clark,” Tim hummed.

Connor smiled and left the pair to go say hello to his mother. “Hey ma,” he hummed, hugging Lois.

“Hey dear,” Lois chuckled and hugged back.

“How are you?”

“I’m doing great, you?”

“I’m doing really good.” Lois nodded and smiled gently.

“How are your new daughters adjusting?”

Connor glanced at the pair who were chatting with Clarice and Aloysia. “I think they’re doing well.” 

Lois chuckled and glanced over. “I’m glad, I remember how long it took Ryan to adjust.”

“I think the biggest thing was that the girls just wanted a home, where Ryan came from a home where he had to be very cautious,” Connor said softly.

“True,” Lois chuckled.

“Can I help with anything, ma?”

“No dear.” Lois waved him off and laughed. “I finished the cooking and you’re my guests.”

“If you’re sure,” Connor sighed. Lois chuckled and kissed his cheek.

“You’re a great man, Connor, but I’m fine, M is helping me out.”

Connor nodded slowly. “Alright ma.”

“Hey Kon,” M’gann said as she walked into the room.

“Hey Miss M.” Connor grinned. “How are you?

“I’m good. How are you?”

“I’m doing just fine.”

M’gann chuckled nervously. “Clarice wants to dye her hair light purple.”

“She does? Why?” Connor asked.

“Helena apparently has been getting harassed at school. Clarice won’t have that,” M’gann hummed. “So she wants to die her hair so Helena isn’t the only one she knows with purple hair.”

“That’s really sweet of her,” Connor mused.

“Yeah.” M’gann smiled. “Par for the course with us Kents,” she hummed.

“Pretty much, yeah,” Connor chuckled.

“Hm?” Clarice looked over, forgetting she probably shouldn’t be able to hear them.

“We’re talking about you, not to you, dear,” M’gann chuckled.

“Oh, okay.” Clarice shrugged and leaned into her girlfriend’s side.

M’gann smiled softly at the pair. Ryan glanced over and smiled as well.

Lunch was served soon after that. Everyone sat down and conversation flowed easily.

“So, how’s school been going for everyone?” Ryan asked, tilting his head curiously.

“It’s been okay. A bit boring but okay,” Clarice hummed with a shrug.

“It’s been cool, got on the cheerleading team.” Spencer beamed.

“I'm playing softball again,” Riley hummed.

“That’s wonderful, girls,” Tim said, smiling warmly at Riley and Spencer.

“Yeah congrats.” Connor beamed.

Spencer beamed. “Thank you!”


	3. Not yet green, though still a red head

Caleb squeaked as he was pushed against the brick wall. “H-hey man, we don’t have beef, right?”

“Look, kid, you know and I know that you have a major haul, whispers on the street says you managed to steal some sort of communicator from one of those morons in tights. I want it.” Caleb squeaked and closed his eyes.

“N-no sirree! Not me! I’m just a lowly b-beggar!” Caleb whimpered. He really wished he could get out of here and go sell it without getting hurt himself or revealing he actually had it. Nothing was worse than being caught lying. Well, Caleb wasn’t technically lying, he just didn’t steal it… Kinda. Wasn’t his fault the hero or whatever dropped it.

“Let the kid go if you want to keep those hands,” a voice growled out from behind the thug.

“Yeah?” The thug smirked and Caleb gritted his teeth as he collapsed to the alley floor. “This ain’t got nothing to-Fuck!” The thug turned around. “This is just a little business, the kid has something of mine.”

“Actually, he’s got something of mine and if you know what’s good for you, you’d scram,” Red Hood threatened, cocking his gun.

“Looks like you got trouble kid, sucks to be you!” The thug laughed and ran off. Caleb's eyes were wide and he scrambled up and shakily looked at Red Hood, eyes wide. “I-I don’t want trouble,” he squeaked, fumbling as he took the communicator out of his pocket. “J-just take it I-I…” He was so, so screwed.

“Red Robin sent me to collect it for him. You okay, kid?” Red Hood asked, tucking his gun into his belt.

“F-fine,” Caleb stuttered and handed it over. “If that’s all…”

Red Hood studied Caleb for a moment before handing it back to him. “Keep it. So you can give one of us a buzz if you need help. Yeah? Kid like you shouldn’t be out here.”

“I-I get by.” Caleb tucked it away carefully, rubbing his hands together. “Thanks…” He had been on his own for about a month… And the streets were not kind to him. He knew he was an easy target though, getting the communicator was the first break he ever got.

Red Hood nodded. “You’ve not been out here long, have you?”

“That obvious?” Caleb asked nervously.

Red Hood chuckled and nodded. “Oh yeah. I lived out here for quite a long while. Kids like you were always gone within a few months cause they were never careful. We’ll keep an eye on you though.”

“O-okay?” Caleb nodded. “I should… Um…”

Jason studied him for a moment. “Fuck it. Come with me?”

“Come…?” Caleb frowned but nodded. Red Hood was a hero! He wouldn't hurt him.

Red Hood led him to his cafe and unlocked the door. “Sit. You need food.”

“Um… okay?” Caleb sat down at the nearest table, looking around curiously. Red took off his helmet and slipped behind the counter, throwing together a quick meal for Caleb.

“What your name, kid?” he asked, putting the hot meal in front of Caleb.

“Caleb Walsh,” he murmured as he quickly and hungrily started eating.

Jason watched him. “Where are your folks?”

“De-dead,” Caleb murmured gently, looking down.

“Ah, fuck. I’m sorry, kid.”

“It’s Goham, it happens.” Caleb mumbled as he finished eating.

“You still hungry?” Jason asked.

“I-I don’t want to inconvenience you…” Caleb murmured, even if he was still hungry.

Jason took the plate and refilled it, bringing back to Caleb. “It’s no issue.”

“If you say so…” Caleb murmured and hungrily continued to eat, relaxing.

Jason watched him and shot a text to Tim telling him that he be stopping by soon.

_ Okay, got my communicator then? -TDK _

_ I did. -JTH _

_ And something else. -JTH _

_ [Delayed] Something else? -TDK _

_ You’ll see soon enough. -JTH _

_ I hate when you say that, who did you kill? -TDK _

_ No one tonight. -JTH _

_ Alright, thank God. See you soon. -TDK _

Caleb looked at him curiously as he finished eating. “What…?”

“Feeling better now?” Jason asked.

“A lot thank you.” Caleb smiled shyly.

Jason nodded and smiled. “Good,” he hummed, getting to his feet and cleaning up. “I got somewhere else I want to take you when you’re ready.” Caleb nodded and reluctantly followed him out of the warm building. Jason took him straight to Tim’s and Connor’s, heading up to their apartment and letting himself in. “Tim!”

“Whats up? What’s happened?” tim burst into the living room. Caleb shyly his behind Red Hood, peaking at Tim over his thigh.

“Got you a new ward. This is Caleb. Caleb, this is Tim. He’s trustworthy, promise,” Jason hummed.

“Ward…? Oh!” Tim approached, a small smiled on his face as he kneeled down. “Hello, I’m Tim,” he said quietly. “What’s your name?”

Glancing at Red Hood, Caleb said, “...Caleb Walsh…”

Tim smiled. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too…” Caleb slowly came out of hiding from behind Red Hood.

Tim looked up at Jason for an explanation.

“He found y-Red Robin’s communicator, was being harassed by a street thug.” He paused, “His parents are dead, been living on the streets, not long, but he has been.”

Tim nodded. “Not anymore. You can stay here if you would like,” he told Caleb softly.

“Okay…” Caleb nodded. Red Hood said this place was safe, so he would believe him. The man did save him after all.

Tim smiled softly. “You must be exhausted. I’ll make up the spare room for you,” he said gently. Caleb nodded and Red Hood smiled under his helmet. Tim was so turning into their dad.

“Be good for them okay?” Red Hood leaned down and ruffled Caleb’s hair. “I’ll check in on ya, okay?”

Tim gave Jason a smile as he stood, moving to set up the spare room for Caleb.

“Okay…” Caleb hugged him and watched nervously as he left.

“Coming, Caleb?” Tim asked gently.

“Oh! Y-yeah!” Caleb quickly followed after Tim.

Tim gave him a smile. “So, we generally have breakfast around 8 or 8.30 each morning. Either my husband or my son cook. I also have two daughters. And I promise that no one will mind having you here,” he explained as he led him to the spare room, pushing the door open. “This will be your bedroom for as long as you’d like to stay.”

“Okay.” Caleb nodded and looked around the room, running his hands along everything. He couldn't help it, he was a very tactile person.

Tim smiled softly as he watched him. “Do you have any questions?”

“This room feels nice…” he murmured. He looked at Tim and shook his head. “No sir.”

“You can just call me Tim,” Tim soothed gently. Caleb nodded shyly. Tim squeezed his shoulder gently. “My bedroom is right across the hall, so feel free to come wake me or my husband, Connor if you need anything at all. Other than that, feel free to head to bed.” Caleb nodded, waiting until he left to take the communicator out of his pocket and hide it in the side drawer. He didn’t have any clothes or anything, so he just turned off the lights and headed to bed.

-

“No!” Caleb sat up in bed and gasped, looking around. His… They were… Oh… Caleb groaned and rubbed his temples. It was always the same dream…

Tim came in a moment later. “Caleb? Are you okay?”

“Just a bad dream…” Caleb mumbled, doing his best to calm himself down. “I’m sorry… Didn’t mean to wake you…”

“It’s okay,” Tim promised, walking over to him and sitting on the bed. “Would you like to talk about it?” Caleb hesitated, then went over and hugged Tim.

“Don’t leave me…” Caleb whimpered. “Please, I…”

Tim held him close. “I’m not going anywhere, little one,” he soothed gently.

Caleb sniffed and hugged him tighter. “Why do people hurt and kill others?” he asked after several minutes of quiet sobbing.

“I don’t know, Caleb. I wish I did, but I don’t,” Tim sighed, rocking Caleb gently. Caleb curled more into him and sniffed.

“They… They were killed a month ago, Dad was a smart man… They… When he rejected whatever they wanted to do…”

Tin stroked Caleb’s hair. “I’m so sorry, little one.” Caleb sniffed and whimpered, nodding. Eventually, he fell back asleep, emotionally exhausted. Tim picked him up and carried him to his and Connor’s bedroom, gently putting him on the bed before slipping back into bed. “You heard what he said?” he asked Connor quietly.

“Of course,” Connor murmured gently and pulled the two of them close. Tim nodded and yawned.

“I’m not gonna go into work tomorrow. I’m gonna stay with him and help him settle in…”

“Alright, it’ll be for the best,” Connor reassured. He kissed him gently. “He’s a traumatized kid, he’s gonna need us more than the others did,” Connor murmured.

Tim nodded. “He is,” he agreed softly.

“We’ll get through this,” Connor promised and looked down at Caleb. “Poor kid…”

Tim yawned. “Mm… I love you…” he mumbled, already almost back to sleep.

“I love you too…” Connor murmured gently and settled down, pulling them both close and slowly falling back asleep.

-

“Morning sleepy heads,” Ryan yawned as he continued making oatmeal. 

“Morning Ry.” Lyssa stretched. “Dads up yet?”

“Pops is. He’s on his run,” Ryan answered. “Dad is still fast asleep. And we got another brother at some point last night.”

“We did?” Michaela asked as she got the table set, adding an extra spot.

Ryan nodded. “That’s what pops said.”

“What’s his name? What’s he look like?” Lyssa asked. It had been about 2 months since the two girls joined the family but they settled in rather quickly.

Ryan shrugged. “Dunno. He’s in the dads’ room.”

“Alright…” Michaela tilted her head. “When do you think they’ll just adopt him and tell him?”

Ryan shrugged again. Several minutes later, Tim and Caleb entered, Caleb half-hiding behind the older male.

“You must be our new sibling.” Lyssa beamed. “I’m Lyssa, this is my twin sister Michaela, and our brother Ryan!”

Michaela smiled brightly and waved. “Morning.”

Tim squeezed Caleb’s shoulder gently. “It’s okay, little one,” he murmured sleepily.

“I’m Caleb…” the redhead murmured, peeking out from behind Tim.

“Nice to meet you Caleb,” Michaela hummed.

“Yeah, I made oatmeal.” Ryan waved with a smile.

“It smells great, Ry,” Tim yawned, hugging his kids.

“Thanks.” Ryan hugged back. Caleb watched them curiously.

“Oh! Caleb, I set a place for you as well.” Michaela turned to him and smiled. “Ry’ll be done soon, then we can eat.”

“Your pops not back yet?” Tim asked, making his way to the coffee machine.

“He’s on his run, probably will be soon.” Ryan went back to cooking as the other kids sat down. Just as he spoke, Connor walked in.

“Hey, everyone’s awake then.” He smiled.

“Hi love,” Tim yawned. “You’re late back.”

“Sorry,” Connor chuckled and kissed Tim’s temple gently. “Had to check on something,” Connor murmured to him gently.

“Anything interesting?” Tim asked.

“No. At least, not yet.” Connor kissed him again. Louder, he addressed Ryan, “Making oatmeal this morning?”

Ryan nodded. “Mhm. And it’s about done.”

“Great I’m starving,” he laughed and hugged his kids before sitting down with them. “Hi! I’m Connor, I guess I never introduced myself to you.” He smiled at Caleb.

“Kon’s my husband,” Tim explained at Caleb’s confused look, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Ah, hi.” Caleb waved as Ryan served everyone.

“Feel free to grab seconds or have someone help you with it,” Ryan informed Caleb as he finally sat down to eat.

“Anything exciting on at school today?” Connor asked the girls and Ryan a little while later.

“Mathletes are meeting after school today, I’ll text you when we’re almost done,” Ryan informed.

“Which is soooo lame,” Lyssa complained. Ryan rolled his eyes at his sister.

“Deal with it, I love math personally,” he retorted.

“Children,” Tim hummed. “Be nice.”

“Sorry,” they said together.

“I love this scrawny nerd anyway.” Lyssa ruffled Ryan’s hair.

Tim hummed and poured himself another coffee.

“Make me one too?” Ryan asked, looking over to his father.

Tim nodded. “Get your own cup though.” Ryan grinned and got up, getting his own cup and going to stand by Tim. Tim poured him a cup of coffee before going back to nursing his own. Ryan grinned and sat down, sipping it as he finished breakfast. The girls soon left to get ready for school.

“Welcome to the family, kid.” Ryan ruffled Caleb’s hair as he walked off to get ready as well. Caleb blinked and shook his head, smiling.

“Thanks.” Caleb called back. Ryan waved.

“Wait, Dad isn’t getting ready for work?” Lyssa frowned in confusion as she and the other two siblings walked back into the kitchen to say goodbye before they all left.

“No, I’m staying home today,” Tim chuckled. “To help Caleb adjust.”

Ryan nodded. “Ah.”

“Alright.” Lyssa adjusted her uniform. “Have fun.” The kids hugged their dads and Connor kissed their foreheads before they all left before going to get ready himself for work.

“You’re staying home?” Caleb asked curiously, feeling a bit guilty.

Tim nodded. “Yep. It’s about time I took a day off, anyway. Even then, most of what I had to do today can be done from here if it really needs to be done,” he answered.

“Oh, okay.” Caleb nodded and finished eating. “What are we gonna do today?”

“Well, we need to get you some clothes, furniture and anything else you need for your room. Other than that, we can do anything you’d like.”

“Alright.” Caleb nodded as he cleaned up. “Sounds good.” Tim helped him clean up.

-

Caleb clung to Tim as they walked down the street, glancing shyly around at the people glancing at them or whispering to one another. It was almost comical, these people wouldn’t have given Caleb a glance just a day or two ago, but now it seemed he required their full attention. Tim wrapped an arm around Caleb and held him close to him. Caleb nuzzled close, practically sighing in relief as they entered the first store.

“You okay?” Tim asked softly.

“Lots of people.” Caleb nodded. “I’m fine now.”

Tim nodded and ruffled his hair gently. “Alright. Let’s get you some stuff.”

“Alright.” Caleb unglued himself from Tim’s side, but took his hand gently. Tim smiled softly, letting himself be led around by the small child. Caleb let himself feel around several clothes, taking in how they felt before what they looked like. Hey, he had to make sure they wouldn't be scratchy or itchy. Tim contently watched him, picking out a few soft looking jumpers he thought Caleb might like and showing them to him.

“These feel nice.” Caleb beamed as he felt the soft material. “I like them.”

“That’s good. Other than soft things, do you have any style of clothing that you like?” Tim asked softly.

“Not really.” Caleb shrugged awkwardly. “I mean, sometimes even if something is soft I won’t like it if it’s too bright.”

Tim nodded. “So, nothing too bright and comfortable clothing,” he hummed, looking around.

“Yeah.” Caleb nodded with a soft smile.

After grabbing a few more things, Tim took him to try the clothes on to make sure they were getting the right sizes. Caleb followed him, smiling as he tried on his clothes.

“How is everything feeling?” Tim asked.

“Pretty good.” Caleb carefully folded the clothes, putting them into the piles of what he wanted and didn’t want. There wasn’t nearly as many that he didn’t want as what he did. Tim smiled and nodded, taking the Keep pile up to the cash register. Caleb stayed by his side, more because he was an 8 year old and stranger danger was drilled into his head than his shyness.

After they left, Caleb glued himself to Tim’s side again, doing his best to ignore the people gaping and staring at tim and him. Tim held him close, rubbing Caleb’s shoulder gently and soothingly. Caleb gave him a grateful smile, ignoring the ones cooing at him.

“These people wouldn't even look my direction a couple days ago,” he murmured as they walked into the furniture store.

Tim nodded and sighed softly. “I’m sorry, little one.”

“It’s fine.” Caleb shrugged. “You’re Gotham royalty, makes sense.”

Tim gave him a small smile. “Once we’re done out here today, depending on how you’re feeling, would you maybe like to visit one of my siblings? Some of them have kids about your age.”

“Sure.” Caleb nodded with a small smile in return. “Sounds like fun.”

Tim nodded and sent a text to Damian and Steph to see if either of them would be home that afternoon.

_ I will be, yeah. Y? -SBG _

_ I want to bring Caleb around to spend time with someone close to his age. -TKD _

_ Oh, yeah. I have a new kid. I know, I know. I’m as bad as dad. -TKD _

_ You’re not as bad as him, you’re TURNING INTO him lol. -SBG _

_ What’s the story behind your latest little bundle of joy? -SBG _

_ Jay brought him around last night. He was on the streets. He’s only 8. -TKD _

_ 8? Damn. Yeah, bring him over. -SBG _

_ Yeah. 8. And he’s had a lot of trauma. His parents were murdered. I’m spending the day with him. Might take this week off to help him settle. I’ve got vacation time saved. -TKD _

_ Do it, poor kid, think he saw anything…? Babs and I can look into it. -SBG _

_ I don’t know. I hope to god he didn’t… -TKD _

_ Same here… that poor kid. -SBG _

_ Yeah… Let me know when Ror gets home from school? C wants me to sit with him while he gets his haircut. -TKD _

_ C? And sure I’ll text ya. -SBG _

_ Caleb. And thanks Steph. Give my love to Babs? -TKD _

_ Ah that the newest scamp? And I will once she’s home, love ya Timmy! -SBG _

_ Love you too, weirdo. -TKD _

“Tim?” Caleb looked up at him curiously.

“Yeah, Caleb?” Tim hummed softly.

“Who were you texting?”

“My sister, Steph. Her eldest, Rory, is nine. I thought we could head over there later?”

“Oh, okay.” Caleb nodded and smiled. “Sounds fun.”

Tim smiled softly. “I do want to apologise in advance, though. I have quite a large family and many of them are rather… Unique.”

“Yeah?” Caleb asked as he got his hair cut.

Tim nodded. “I’ll explain when we’re somewhere private,” he promised.

“Okay.” Caleb grinned as his hair was finished up. Tim smiled softly.

“Looks great, little one,” he hummed. Caleb beamed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Thanks.”

“How’s it feel?” Tim asked. 

“Good, fluffy,” Caleb laughed and ran a hand through his now-short hair again. Tim nodded and watched him with a fond expression.

“Where to next?” Caleb asked curiously.

“Want to go pick a new bed?”

“Sure.” Caleb nodded and grabbed his hand.

Tim took him to pick out all new furniture for his bedroom.

-

By the time they got home, Caleb had more furniture, clothes, and just… More stuff then he really knew what to do with, not that he was gonna complain.

“How are you feeling?” Tim asked, sitting down on the sofa in the living room.

“Bit overwhelmed, honestly,” Caleb admitted and sat down next to him. “I think that's normal though?”

“It is,” Tim confirmed softly. “Are you still wanting to go over to my sister’s, or are you done for the day?”

“Just give me a little time and I should be good, I feel like I need a nap,” he admitted with a yawn.

Tim gently pulled Caleb in close, rubbing his shoulder gently. “You can take a nap if you need it.” Caleb relaxed against him and nodded, yawning again before quickly falling asleep. Tim watched him sleep and smiled softly, stroking his hair gently. Caleb subconsciously nuzzled closer, mumbling to himself in his sleep.

“N… No…. Please…” Caleb muttered, frowning as he continued to tall in his sleep. “Wake up, please…”

Tim frowned deeply and shifted, hugging Caleb close, murmuring to him softly words of strength and comfort. Caleb eventually let out a sigh and settled down again, nuzzling as close as he could to Tim in his sleep. Tim stroked his hair gently.

Eventually, Caleb woke up with a soft yawn, rubbing his eyes.

“Hello, little one,” Tim greeted softly.

“Hi.” Caleb smiled sleepily.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better.” He stretched. “That was nice…”

Tim smiled softly and stroked his hair. Caleb melted into the affection with a hum.

_ Hey, Rory is back from school, come around whenever. -S _

“You still want to visit Steph?” Tim asked softly.

“Sure.” Caleb nodded and stretched again. “Sounds like fun.”

Tim nodded and replied to Steph.

_ We’ll be over in about ten minutes. -T _

_ Sweet! Can't wait to see you bro! -S _

-

Roughly ten minutes later, Tim and Caleb arrived at Steph’s and Babs’s house, with Tim knocking on the door.

“Tim!” Steph hugged him and smiled. “Babs is still at work, Rory’s here though!” Caleb clung to Tim shyly.

Tim nodded. “Steph, this is Caleb. Caleb, this is my sister, Steph,” he hummed softly, looking at the young boy.

“Hi.” Caleb waved and Stephanie smiled.

“Hi there! Where are my manners, though? Come in,” she chuckled and let them inside.

Tim stepped inside. “What are you cooking?” he asked, sniffing the air.

“A roast for when Babs gets home.” Stephanie smiled.

Tim nodded. “It smells amazing.”

“Thanks!” Stephanie beamed. “Make yourselves at home I'm going to go get Rory and check on Levi.” She walked off after that.

Tim showed Caleb around. Eventually, Steph came back with her oldest son.

“Rory, this is Caleb. Caleb, Rory.” She smiled. 

“Hi.” Caleb smiled at his fellow redhead.

Rory beamed. “Hi! Nice to meet you!”

“You too.” Caleb nodded with a smile.

“Wanna come see the rest of the house?” Rory asked excitedly. Caleb glanced at Tim for permission. Tim smiled and nodded.

“It’s okay. Go ahead, little one,” he soothed gently. Caleb nodded and followed Rory.

Rory showed him around the house cheerfully before taking Caleb to his room.

“And this is my bedroom! Do you like video games? My uncle Gar gave me this awesome new car racing game the other day that we could play together? I haven’t played it yet though.”

“Sure and my parents before Tim and Connor never let me have them.” He shrugged. “They always looked fun though.”

Rory tilted his head but didn’t ask. “Okay. Let’s play!” Caleb smiled and sat down with him to play.

-

“So, how's little Caleb adjusting?” Stephanie asked Tim curiously.

“He’s getting there,” Tim hummed, sipping the coffee she’d made him. “He’s experienced some pretty severe trauma so it’s going to take a while, but I think he’s going to be okay. He’s definitely bonded with me.”

“That's good.” Stephanie smiled gently. “I bet, poor kid's been through a lot. Any word on who his parents might’ve been? Or who could have killed them?”

“I’m going to do some research tonight while he’s asleep.”

“Keep the rest of us posted,” Stephanie hummed gently. “And don't be afraid to ask for help.”

Tim nodded. “I will,” he promised. Stephanie smiled and ruffled his hair.

“Good!”

Tim chuckled softly. “How are you, Steph? It’s been a while.”

“Too long.” Stephanie agreed. “Babs and I have been fine, kids are rambunctious as always,” she chuckled.

Tim nodded. 

“How have you and your family been?” she asked curiously.

“We’ve been good. The girls have settled in great, and they’re all doing well at school. Kon has been getting some really good jobs lately.”

“That's great to hear!” Stephanie beamed.

Tim nodded and looked around. “How’s little Levi?”

“Currently? Sleeping.” Stephanie smiled. “I love him to death and he's such a happy kid.”

Tim smiled softly. “That’s good. Your little family seems to have gotten a lot closer since you and Babs adopted him.”

“I have to agree,” Stephanie laughed. “But don't worry, we won't steal your ‘adopt all the orphans’ thing.” She winked.

Tim laughed and poked her in the side playfully. “It’s not all the orphans. Just those who need me.”

“So, all of them,” Stephanie teased and poked back.

“You are horrible. Remind me why I like you?” Tim chuckled.

“Rude!” Stephanie laughed.

“You love me,” he chuckled.

“And you me.” She giggled.

-

“Tim, you've been at it for a couple of hours,” Connor huffed later. Tim was on his laptop, in bed, doing research on who Caleb’s parents were and who could have murdered them. “At least take a break.”

“I’m fine,” Tim mumbled distractedly.

“Tim…” Connor sighed, though he knew it was no use, he just sat up and wrapped his arm around Tim. If Tim was going to be insistent on this, Connor might as well help.

Tim hummed and turned his full attention back to his computer.

“What have you got so far?” Connor asked.

Tim explained everything he’d found so far. Connor nodded and the two discussed it until they heard their door open and a very shy and scared looking Caleb peaked in.

“I had a bad dream…” he explained softly.

Tim closed his laptop and put it aside. “Would you like to talk about it?” he asked softly. Caleb climbed into bed and clung to Tim.

“... They weren't moving…” he mumbled after a couple minutes. “They were just lying on the floor not moving. At first I thought they were asleep, then I saw so much blood… They kept asking me why I didn't hear them, why I didn't save them….” he whispered.

Tim frowned and hugged him firmly. “I’m so sorry, little one…” Caleb nodded and burrowed closer as Connor wrapped his arms around them.

Tim looked at Connor. Connor sighed helplessly. He didn't really know what to do for the kid.

“Wanna sleep with us tonight?” he offered Caleb gently.

“Yes please…” the 8 year old mumbled sleepily.

Tim nodded and shifted so that he was lying on his back with Caleb curled up on his chest. Caleb relaxed against him, head over Tim’s heart. Connor settled back down, wrapping his arms around them and kissing both their temples.


	4. Injury

“Will he be okay though?” Caleb asked his siblings nervously. This was the first time either Connor or Tim had gotten seriously hurt since he was officially adopted and told the family secret more than three months previous.

Ryan nodded. “He will be. He’s just got a concussion and a few bumps and bruises. Pops had him checked out by a doctor before they came home. He’ll be right as rain with time and rest,” he said with a shrug.

“At least he didn't need several stitches this time,” Lyssa piped up. It was obvious she was worried too though.

“This time.” Michaela nodded and bit her lip. “Can we go check on him?” she asked Connor.

Connor nodded. “Just be gentle with him, kids.” The group of four nodded and rushed off to the bedroom.

-

“Dad?” Caleb was the first to peak his head in.

“Yes?” Tim answered quietly, sounding very drugged.

“We wanted to see if you were okay.” Ryan walked in with the twins since it was obvious he was awake. Caleb immediately climbed onto the bed and cuddled up to his dad.

Tim nuzzled Caleb’s hair. “‘m okay. Sleepy.”

“I bet,” the twins said together, being next to join them. Ryan hesitated, but joined his family after a couple seconds.

“Glad to see you'll be okay,” he mumbled.

Tim smiled weakly. “Course. Can’t get rid of me that easy,” he mumbled, fighting back a yawn. “Love you kids.”

“Sleep, it'll help with the recovery process. I'll make sure to wake you up periodically because of your concussion,” Ryan reassured.

Tim shook his head. “I just woke up.”

“Still…” Ryan frowned and settled into the bed, Connor joining them several minutes later with an amused look on his face.

“Why am I not surprised?” he chuckled.

“Kon,” Tim murmured, reaching out for his husband. Connor smiled and curled up around his a family, pulling them all close as best he could.

“I'm right here, babe.” Connor kissed his temple. Tim relaxed and closed his eyes. Soon, most everyone reluctantly fell asleep as well. Connor had luckily set a silent alarm on the Fitbit Tim tended to wear more often than not which would wake the male up every few hours. That was the hope, at least. It seemed to work too, Tim being woken up like clockwork.

-

“You don't seem worried.” Lyssa glanced over at her blond brother, who just shrugged. They all took turns on who had to get up and get various things, such as food and water, and Ryan had volunteered the most since he wasn't really worried.

Michaela frowned. “Why not?”

“Don't know, never been able to feel fear, anxiety, any of that for as long as I can remember. I know I should be feeling it I just, don't,” Ryan explained.

Michaela’s frown deepened. “No?”

“Ryan…” Connor frowned in concern as well. Ryan rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, rejoining the cuddle pile.

“It's fine, I've been like this pretty much my entire life if not my entire life? Pretty sure Crane had notes on it or whatever.” He stretched.

“That’s really not good…” Lyssa mumbled. Ryan tilted his head.

“I'm fine though?”

“Are you though?” Michaela asked quietly. Ryan blinked.

“I'm alive, aren't I?” Ryan figured he should be worried by how everyone else was acting, but he wasn't. “I mean, I can still feel things like shock, anger, remorse, guilt, et cetera. I don't see the big deal?”

Lyssa studied her brother worriedly.

“We're taking you to the hospital once Tim recovers,” Connor informed him.

“Wha’s goin’ on?” Tim mumbled sleepily.

“After you're recovered we're taking big bro to the hospital,” Caleb informed quietly.

“It's not that big of a deal!” Ryan snapped.

Tim frowned. “Why?”

“Apparently not feeling fear is concerning.” Ryan rolled his eyes.

Tim’s frown deepened. “What?”

“Ryan doesn't feel fear, worry, anxiety, basically anything connected to fear,” Connor explained.

“That’s not good,” Tim mumbled. “Not good at all.”

“Will you guys quit it?” Ryan glared “I'm  _ fine.” _

“You’re clearly not, Ry,” Tim mumbled. Ryan crossed his arms and grumbled in Swedish, looking away from his family. They all glanced at each other, all too used to Ryan’s emotional outburst but still worried all the same. Tim reached out and gripped Ryan’s hand.  “Ry…”

Ryan sighed and squeezed his hand back. “Look, I'm fine okay?” He looked over. “I've been like this since before I can remember. This is normal for me.”

“Please at least let a doctor check you over…?” Tim asked tiredly. Ryan bit his lip and sighed.

“Fine, jesus. You guys are relentless.”

“You are our son,” Connor pointed out gently. “We worry.” Ryan shrugged, worry didn't mean much to him.

-

“I still don't think this is necessary,” Ryan pointed out as his family guided him to the hospital.

“Well, I need to get a checkup done anyway, so we may as well get you tested while we’re there,” Tim said softly, wrapping an arm around Ryan’s shoulders. 

“Still,” Ryan huffed but relaxed as they entered the hospital.

“It'll be fine,” Michaela did her best to reassure.

Lyssa nodded, glancing around. “We shouldn’t have to be here too long either.”

“I know.” Ryan rolled his eyes. Connor smiled at the doctor as they approached.

“Right this way please.” She smiled warmly.

Tim nodded. “Thank you.” The family followed her, though Ryan more reluctantly. Tim gave Ryan a comforting smile. The doctor checked Tim over with a smile before turning it Ryan.

“Humor them?” she chuckled and Ryan nodded rleuctantly.

-

Several tests and even an MRI scan later, Ryan plopped down on his bed at home with a groan. His family was insane, he swore to whatever deity was out there watching.

The others left him alone for a while before Connor came to get him for dinner.

“Coming.” He grumbled, pushing away from his computer and following his pops out to the dining room to eat. He was obviously not in the best mood. Connor had ended up making Ryan’s favourite for dinner as a silent apology for making him do things he hadn’t wanted to. Ryan gave a subtle nod in acknowledgement and forgiveness as he sat down to eat. He got where his family was coming from, kinda. He still thought it was gonna end up being nothing though.

“Are you kids excited for school on Monday?” Tim asked as they ate.

“I am,” Caleb hummed and took another bite.

“Same old, but it'll be fun.” Ryan shrugged.

“Can't wait to see Cassie,” Lyssa chuckled.

“Yeah?” Tim asked softly. Lyssa nodded and started chatting about the latest mischief Cassie got up to ir the newest bit of gossip she heard.

“What are you two plotting?” Connor chuckled.

“Us? Plot? Never,” Lyssa said with false innocence. Michaela laughed and Ryan gave his own chuckle.

“Just don’t get blood on the carpet,” Tim chuckled with an affectionate smile.

“Yes sir.” Lyssa mock saluted. Conversation flowed easily after that.

-

“Am I speaking to either Tim Drake-Kent or Connor Drake-Kent? This is Doctor Smith from the hospital,” the doctor called the next day.

“This is Tim,” said male answered as he caught up on paperwork in the home office.

“Your son's MRI results are back… The scans show he's had significant damage to his frontal lobe, but it’s a very old injury. Most likely an injury from when he was young.” 

Tim froze, pen hovering above the form he’d been about to sign. “I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

“Of course sir.” She sounded incredibly sympathetic. “The MRI results show he has significant damage to his frontal lobe, it's old, possibly from when he was a young child.” The doctor paused, then continued, “I know this news may be shocking… But I'd like you to bring him in again, so we can discuss what this means for him and your family.”

Tim swallowed thickly and nodded. “I… Ah, yes. I can do that… Are… Is Monday okay?” he asked shakily.

“Of course, what time were you thinking?”

“Um… How about 11 in the morning? I have a board meeting first thing that I can’t put off, but I can bring him in straight after. I’m… I apologise, I need a moment.”

“I can do that. It's alright, sir. I know this news can't be easy… I understand he only came into your care this past year or so?” There was the sound of shuffling paperwork. Clearly, she was a bit frazzled as well.

“Two years in February.”

“I'm sorry to have to tell you this, in any case… I'll look through his medical records and talk to you more in depth Monday, I'll give you time to process this and tell your family.” She paused, “I wish you the best sir.” She hung up after that.

Tim put the phone down and held his head in his hands. “Kon…” he breathed, knowing that his husband would hear him.

“Tim…” Connor was in the room a couple minutes later and went over, hugging him gently.

“He has a frontal lobe injury,” Tim murmured. Connor froze, swallowing as he pulled Tim closer.

“He… Tim…” Connor murmured, still processing what his husband said.

Tim leaned into Connor, closing his eyes. “I’m taking him to the hospital on Monday at 11.”

“Want me to come with?” Connor asked gently, kissing the top of his head. “We need to tell him and the others before hand…”

“Only if work will let you,” Tim murmured. “I know…”

“My son… He's….” Connor swallowed. “Work will understand. We'll tell everyone when they get home from whatever they get up to on the weekends.”

-

Ryan was the first to get home, and was frowning at the heavy atmosphere as he greeted his parents. “Hey, I'm home.” He waved.

Tim looked up at Ryan. “Hi, little one,” he said quietly.

“How are you?” Connor asked softly. Ryan felt his frown deepen.

“What's with you two?” He tilted his head. “And I'm fine, hung out with a friend of mine from the Mathletes.”

“Did you have fun?” Tim asked.

“Yeah, a ton…” Ryan nodded as the twins entered next. Caleb was in his room currently.

“What's up?” they asked.

Tim paused and looked at Connor before looking back to the kids. “I think you should sit down?” Connor nodded and went to get Caleb as they all did.

“What's going on?” Lyssa asked worriedly.

“The hospital called,” Tim sighed once Connor returned with Caleb.

“What did they say?” Michaela asked, glancing at her twin.

Tim looked at Ryan. “Do… Do you remember ever getting in an accident when you were younger? Tripping over and hitting your head on something?”

“No…?” Ryan frowned, thinking. “I mean, I remember we used to have a car? Then we didn't…”

Tim nodded slowly. “The doctor said there was - is - significant damage to your frontal lobe…” 

Ryan didn't really remember anything, not his door slamming, not him curling under his blankets, nothing. He didn't even remember getting up to move. He knew what that meant, his father had drilled psychology and neurology into his head as a kid after all, but…

Tim, however, flinched at the bedroom door slamming.

“He…” Lyssa looked down, eyes wide.

“What does that mean?” Caleb asked quietly.

“It….” Connor swallowed. “It means the front part of his brain was severely damaged in some way. We don't know what this specifically means for Ryan, but…”

Caleb nodded slowly. “Okay…”

“We're… Tim and I are taking him to the hospital on Monday to discuss with our doctor what this means for both Ryan and our family as a whole.” Connor went on.

“And then after that, we will be calling a full family meeting to talk it over with everyone and explain everything,” Tim added.

“Alright…” The twins nodded, Caleb nodding along with his sisters.

Tim leaned into Connor. “I don’t expect that it’s going to be easy, but we’re a family. We will get through this.”

-

“I'm glad you could make it.” The doctor smiled as she met with the Kent-Drakes. “Come right on back…” She guided them to her office. One the way, she said, “It wasn't easy, getting medical records from Arkham, but I managed.”

“Thank you for taking the time and effort to find them,” Tim said softly. 

“Of course.” Doctor Smith smiled as she got them all situated in her office. “There wasn't much, but I did manage to find that he was admitted into Arkham General after a car crash when he was 3.” She started looking through medical files. “There's not much beyond his name and that he and his family lived though… But it's the most plausible conclusion I've come to for where the damage came from.” Ryan nodded silently. He hadn't talked or left his room much the last couple days.

Tim nodded. “What does this mean for us?” he asked softly. “It’s been eight years since then at least…”

“Not much we can do for him, the injury happened far too young, when he was still developing,” she admitted. “What this means for him is is a variety of things, increased aggression, lack of impulse control, the possibility of seizures or loss of muscle control or movement…” Ryan didn't really listen as she talked to his parents, knowing most all of this already.

“- he’ll most likely have a lack of fear response as well, of any kind.” Ryan froze at her words as he refocused on them.

Tim nodded along as he listened placing his hand on Ryan’s knee and rubbing it gently, soothingly. “But he’ll be able to live a relatively normal life still?”

“Relatively, though living in Arkham or Gotham isn't the safest for him,” she admitted. “Our fear responses are skewed as it is, but with no sense of danger…” Doctor Smith shook her head. “We'll monitor him for any difficulties moving, in mental processing, and emotional responses but as long as he doesn't develop anything like epilepsy or the like, he should be just fine.”

Tim nodded, shoulders relaxing a little. “Alright. What should we keep an eye out for?”

“Involuntary twitching, increased aggression or anger, signs of depression or apathy, and emotional outburst in general. It gonna take some time to adapt, but catching these things early could help us in preventing them from getting worse.” Connor nodded and wrapped an arm around his son. “Lapses in memory as well, along with the possibility of hallucinations or seizures. I recommend getting him a way to channel his anger and aggression, if he has any, as well.”

Tim nodded and looked at Ryan. “You’d let us know if any of this happens, yes?”

“Yeah.” Ryan said quietly, still in shock.

Tim nodded, rubbing his knee again. The Doctor smiled softly and shook their hands before leading them out.

Tim and Connor quickly took Ryan home after that. Ryan was silent the whole time, completely in shock. Due to that, neither Tim nor Connor minded when Ryan went straight to his bedroom, Tim going to his office to start researching everything in depth.

-

The twins glanced at each other as they and Caleb arrived home from school. All of them had been worried for their brother and family.

“We're home!” Michaela called out.

“Hi kids,” Connor greeted.

“How'd everything go?” Lyssa asked nervously.

Connor sighed and explained everything to them.

“Poor Ryry.” Caleb murmured.

“So like, there's a chance he could lose movement?” Lyssa asked, eyes wide.

Connor nodded. “It’s possible.”

“Holy sh-crap,” Michaela corrected.

“Tim’s buried himself in research to try and figure it all out.”

“We'll help!” Caleb piped up. “He's our brother!”

Connor smiled softly and hugged Caleb gently. The girls joined into the hug as Ryan walked into the room.

“Uh… This is weird….” He mumbled and walked past them and to the kitchen, cracking his fingers and wrist.

“How are you feeling?” Michaela asked her brother.

“Fine.” He gritted his teeth as he grabbed an apple. “Just grabbing a snack. I'm still me, you know.”

“We know that,” Michaela said softly.

“You're not acting like it. This doesn't change anything,” he said determinately. “I'm still the same Ryan from before all of this mess.”

“We’ve been worried about you all day, Ry,” Lyssa stated with a frown. “We’re allowed to act a little different right now. We’re your siblings, and we’re shocked and worried about you.”

“I don't get why though?” Ryan frowned and tilted his head. “I'm fine. It's not like this is new, I've gotten this far…”

Lyssa sighed. “Just let us worry, kay?” Ryan shrugged and exited the room while eating his snack. After the initial shock the news wasn't actually affecting him, due to his lack of anxiety and fear processing.

Connor watched him go, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Go, he needs you more than us right now,” Caleb chuckled as the three let their pops go.

“We'll go check on dad, he in his office?” Lyssa smiled.

Connor nodded. “He is. You’re good kids,” he said softly, going after Ryan. The kids all went to check on Tim.

-

Meanwhile, Ryan was in his room, rapidly doing the math homework one of his mathletes teammates had emailed him about that he missed. He had since finished his snack and threw away the core in the trash.

Connor knocked on the door lightly. “Ry?”

“Hm?” Ryan looked up. “Oh, hey. What's up?”

“Just wanted to see how you’re going.”

“I'm fine?” Ryan titled his head. “I mean, you guys are the ones freaking out about all of this?”

“That’s because this is a really big thing,” Connor said softly. “I know you don’t think it is, but it is…”

“I… Don't get how.” Ryan admitted and finished the last problem of his missed math homework. “I mean it happened when I was 3 right? What's done is done. It doesn't change the present, just explains a couple things about how my personality and such developed.” He looked at his pops. “All that's changed is we now know why I have bursts of aggression and anger and why I don't have a fear response.” Ryan shrugged as relaxed back onto his pillows. “Besides the doctor said there wasn't really anything they could do anyway.”

“But she also said that things could get worse,” Connor pointed out gently.

“And we'll face that when we get to it, if we do at all.” Ryan shrugged. “It's been what? 8 years? I doubt it'll get any worse than it currently is.”

“We’re all scared that it will, Ry.”

“I don't get it.” Ryan admitted, “Explain it to me?” He didn't really understand what others meant when they talked about fear or being afraid. This was never an emotion he remembered having after all.

Connor sat on the bed and started to explain it to him softly. Ryan tilted his head.

“Huh, weird. And it's normal to freak out about something that might not happen? Or what's creeping in the dark alleys? Or-” Ryan rambled on for a couple minutes, clearly fascinated by this new information.

Connor listened to his rambling, nodding a little. “It is. It’s very normal.”

“Huh.” Ryan blinked. Several seconds went by before he added, “Weird. Pretty sure Crane has notes though, this would totally be up his alley.”

“It’s certainly possible.”

“I'll ask Riley about it later.” Ryan shrugged.

Connor nodded. “Do you understand now why we’re all worried?”

“Kinda?” Ryan tilted his head. “I mean, it's hard to understand when I don't ever remember feeling worry or fear, if that makes sense. I'm sure I did, at some point. I was really young though.” He smiled and squeezed Connor’s hand. “I'll try though? I mean, I bet it's hard for you guys to understand my reactions sometimes because of my lack of fear and anxiety.”

“It is,” Connor confirmed. “I understand more than Tim, due to my past, but it’s still hard to understand,” he admitted.

“We'll work on the mutual understanding thing together,” Ryan hummed and hugged him. “I'll be fine, I'm still the same Ryan from two days ago, before we knew about the damage.”

Connor hugged him back. “Your dad and I love you. Don’t ever forget that.”

“I love you guys too.” Ryan smiled.

-

On Saturday, Ryan stretched as they entered Wayne Manor. Tim had called a huge family meeting to tell everyone about Ryan’s brain damage, not that Ryan really minded. He kind of got why they were telling everyone, kinda. The fact that this was a big deal was still weird to him.

“Ry!” Spencer greeted as she ran over.

“Hey Spence!” He smiled and hugged his fellow blonde. “What's up?”

“Not much. How are you?” she asked cheerfully.

“That's what we're here about, apparently.” Ryan glanced at his dads then shrugged at her.

Spencer tilted her head. “I don’t get it…”

“We'll explain when everyone arrives.” Connor smiled. “Lead us to those who are here?”

Spencer nodded. “Sure! This way!” The family of six followed the girl to the biggest of the two living rooms, where already most of their family was waiting.

“Hey guys,” Dick greeted cheerfully.

“Hey Uncle Dick!” Lyssa ran over and hugged him.

Dick hugged her back with a laugh. “How are you, sweetheart?”

“Good! You?” she asked.

“I’ve been pretty, good actually,” he hummed. Soon everyone else arrived and Ryan settled back with his siblings as his parents explained everything. There were mixed reactions around the room, ranging from shock to horror. Ryan really didn't get any of their reactions, so he spoke up.

“Look, I know this is apparently terrifying or whatever, but I’m still Ryan. The same punk Arkham kid you all know and love.” 

“We just have answers now,” Tim added softly.

“Exactly.” Ryan smiled at his dad.


End file.
